The True World
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: 20billions years ago the true world was. It heald demons, humans, and magic. They live in peace, until a war brok out and split the world apart. Three worlds, Three protectors, and one jewel that could break it all. FINISHED
1. What Really Happened

**Note: _What I say on the history of earth is mostly made up, this a fictional story, it's just for you sear amusement. _**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I do own my story on the world before it was split. And I own Hogo and any other OC I throw in here. I also have claim to this plot line, I just don't own the YYH charters.

* * *

**

**The True World  
Chapter 1  
****_What Really Happened  
_By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart._

* * *

20-billion years ago the world was whole. It is the only time you can say that is was a "world". 

In this world there was magic, demons, god and bad. There was humans, angels, sprits, elf's, fairies, pinkies, and many more magical and spiral creatures.

They all live in harmony and serenity. Using each others special ability to help one another, with any task that needed to be done.

This calmness was with this world for many millennium, but in the 20th millennium a evil shadow was cased over the land.

Like any other land or world, there was a ruler, with his court, or his Hogo's. Which stands for protectors in English terms.

The ruler was name Yuma,(1) which stands for 'all above'. Now the word Yuma comes from their language, a ancient language that has been lost to us.

Yuma called on his best Hogo's to protect his land, his world and his people.

What cased this uprising? One word, Envy, which as you all know is one of the seven deadly sins.(2)

The humans where Envious of the demon and magical creatures. Why? Because they had special powers, human did not. Human failed, or more or less lost sight of what they did have and what they didn't.

The humans banded together to somehow force the demons to surrender their powers over to them, some went as far as drinking their blood. By doing this they believe that they would gained the power they longed for. All they gained was the lose of day light, and the thrust for more blood. (3)

Some died and become mindless monsters,(4) others changed into creatures that become deadly under the full moon.(5)

Evil was cased into the hearts of those that drank the demon blood, or killed for their power, this was the punishment for their envious actions.

The demons and other magical creatures soon came together and rose agents the humans. They could not let anymore die. You see, the demons and others magical creatures never used their power to harm humans, because they where so fragile, and doing this was certain death.

And so as the evil spread, the shadow grew, and soon blood splatter the lands of the once perfect world.

King Yuma, had enough when the reports of war came to his ears. He sent his three Hogo's to break up the war, and return the world back to its calmness and peace it once was.

The three Hogo's entered the war, and fought their hardest to fix the evil that was implanted in hearts of the once peaceful creatures.

When they realized that all was lost, Emily the oldest of the Hogo's bowed her head and said in a sad yet sterna voice. "We must separate them, created three new worlds, one to hold the demon and magic, one for the sprits, angles, and death, and one for the humans."

The other two Hogo's shook their heads in agreement, "Each of us will guard a world, and make sure they do not mix, we do not need a repeat of what is happening here" she finished as she help up her sword, rising it above her head.

"What will happen to Yuma?" asked Keiko the youngest of the three.

"He is to stay here, and try to fix what is lost" Botan, the middle, answered as her pinkish purple eyes flashed with sadness.

Keiko shook her head in understanding then held out her staff of gold, above her head as Emily done with her sword.

Botan held up twin sasi.

They stood in a triangle, and concentrated their energies until the joule on each other their weapons glowed their own bright color. Then they spoke each of their own world.

"Earth, the blue plant shall be for the humans." stated Keiko, as the joule of sapphire on her staff shone a bright blue.

"The Reikai of the clouds, for the sprits ,angles, and death" Stated Baton as the silver joules on her twin sasi shone bright.

"The Makai of the deep, for the demons and magical creatures" Stated Emily as the blood red almost black joule on her sword shone bright.

"All shall be separated by a barrier, we can not brake you apart you all need each other, but until that day you all will be close but still very far away. The son on Yuma will rule over all, Kind Enma of the three worlds" The three Hogo's stated together, and with that the light collided and covered the land.

King Yuma sighed a heavy sigh, a kissed his son one last time as he was taken but the stream of silver, blue, and red-ish light. He watched as all of his people disappeared to begin a new life, with out the knowledge of each other.

The three Hogo's appeared in front on him each holding a baby, Emily the oldest and the leader spoke. "All of our power was drained in creating the three worlds. We will be reborn in our chosen worlds, grow up, learn, and love. When we are ready we will remember. I'm sorry it ended like this, but I know one day, we will live in peace again."

And with a bow of their heads they disappeared to be reborn in their respected worlds. King Yuma let silence tears run down his cheeks, he had nothing now, just a land that was blood stained and barren.

As time passed, the worlds grew to become their own. The Makai housed demons and magical creatures of many shapes and sizes. Different races, different clanks and different ways of life. Form assassins to thieves, to happy families and precious villages. They did how ever knew of the humans, and hated them, but not because of what they did so long ago. But because they where weak and easy to kill. Emily watch this world, and made sure they did not learn the truth.

Earth, or the Nankai (sp?) home of the humans, was a somewhat peaceful place. The land was beautiful, and held many secretes. Knowledge of the Makai and the Reikai was a story to them. It was just all myths, tails told at sleepovers, of dangerous demons, vampires, werewolves , and zombies. To humans, magic, demons, and sprits did not excise. Keiko made sure it stayed that way.

The Reikai was a peaceful place most of the time. King Enma lived their, and over the years he married and had a son called Koenma. Enma never told his son of his grandfather or of the real "world". Baton made sure Koenma didn't find out, and made sure everything kept running smoothly.

Everything seem to be running fine, that is until a demon group broke into the secrete temple of the Hogo's that held the joule of "Emeian". This joule was the key to the world, and what kept the three worlds separate.

Emily, Botan, and Keiko fought the demons, and killed most of them. After a violent battle all that was left where three very injured Hogo's and one silver fox that held the Emeian.

"I will give you a chance to hand the Emeian over to spare you life fox." Emily spat as she used what she had left to not pass out. She had taken the worst of the battle, since is was in the Makai. For a good wile it was only her fighting until her partners, her sisters, appeared to help.

Blood spilled from deep gashed from her arms and lags. She could feel that this will be her last fight in this life.

Baton and Keiko stood next to their sister, ready to defend her to the death. They too had deep gashes on their arms on lags, but that will not stop them from protecting their leader and the Emeian.

"Ha, _spare_ my life, listen lady, I don't have time for you heroics, just let me leave and _I'll_ spear your lives." The fox said with a grin as he tossed the Emeian up and down.

Emily's eyes flash red as she raised her sword, making the red joule glow "Fine if that is your decision, I have no choice but to kill you. You have no idea what you have in your hands"

The fox still grin as he flicked his wrist and a green thorny whip appeared in his right hand. "_You_ kill me, you can hardly stand, and your friends are too weak to fight me and win."

Emily took a fighting stance and smirked "We hold more power the you could ever dream" And with that she launched at him. She swung her sword at his chest. Seeing this the fox jumped in the air to clear the attack. Botan took this chance and throgh one of her sasi at him, pinning him in the shoulder.

He wore at her, and slashed his whip at her. His whip made contact, and made a deep gash from for right shoulder to her left hip. Blood spilled from her wound, as she slowly feel to her knees, she hit the blood socking ground, and fell back wards. She lay their motion less, her breaths where slow and shoaled, her life was soon be lost.

Tears ran down Keiko cheeks, Emily turned her head and wish her friend peace in her new life.

"One down tow to go" The fox taunted as he pulled out the sasi and though it to the ground.

"You'll pay for her live with your own" Keiko shouted, drawing up her staff making her sapphire stone glow. "WATERS OF HELL!" she scream as a to blue flow of water came from her staff and darted straight for the fox.

He didn't move fast enough as a bit of the attack clipped him in the left shoulder making him drop the Emeian.

"Damn you." He wore, as he disappear, only to reappear behind Keiko. With his sharp claws he plunged them into her back and out though her chest, tearing her heart to peaces. He pulled out his hand, as he did Keiko body feel to the ground lifeless, blood slipped out though the wound like river.

Emily held in tears, as she ran for the Emeian. The fox spotted her and darted for the Emeian as well. Just as Emily was about to grab it, the fox snatched it away form her.

"ta, ta," The fox teased.

Emily's eye flashed red as she watch the fox pitch in the nearby tree. She then spotted Botan discarded sasi. Clutching her shoulder she glared at the fox, her eyes red form anger. "You well pay for what you did, killing two Hogo's is unforgivable" she hissed.

The fox chuckled "Hogo's? they are just of legion, and if there where I would have been dead long ago. Now my pretty, it's your turn." He slashed out his whip, Emily dodge it and ran for the sais. Again the fox slashed at her, she dodged the best she could, until one caught her in the back of her ankle causing her to lose her balance. Just as she was going to hit the ground she did a head roll at the same time grabbing the sasi. She didn't waist anything toughing it at the Fox.

This he didn't expect, with not time to react, the sasi pierced his heart. He dropped the Emeian. His whip turned into a red rose, as he feel to the ground.

"Damn you, I will not die by your hand, or anyones hands" and with that he chanted a spell. A ball of light formed, and speeded away.

Emily sighed in anger. "Damn fox, he use the last of his energy to be reborn."

She limped over to where the fox had fallen and picked up the Emeian, she placed it in a pouch around her neck. She then limped over to her fallen sisters. Fist she tended to Keiko, she placed Keiko staff on her chest then chanted "You are the earth and the earth is you, you will be reborn, and in time you will remember."

A light emerged for her staff and wrapped its self around Keiko, in a flash of blue light she was gone. Her soul was on it way to a unborn baby on earth.

Next was Botan, she place Botan's twin sasi's on her cheat and chanted "The Sprit world is your home, you will guild the sprits their, and in time you will remember" A silver light emerged from her sasi's and wrapped its self around Baton and in a flash of silver she was gone.

Emily sigh in relief and in sadness. She stood up and waved a bit. "My life will soon be gone as well." she said to herself as she limed towards the temple to replace the Emeian to it rightful place.

As she enter the temple she bowed, then proceed to the stand that was the Emeian resting place. A trail of blood was felt on the marble floor as she walked towards the stand.

She knelt down, and whispered to the stone "Reborn me in the Nankai, and seal the barrier between the Makai and the Nankai." She then placed the stone back to it's rightful place.

She then unsheathed her sword and with the last of her strength she plunged it into the marble flood "Seal this place, so no one will steal the Emeian again" And with her last ded done she was wrapped in a reddish black light, and with a flash she was gone.

All the was left was the blood and her sword, the only proof of what occurred that day.

* * *

1: Yuma - I made that up. 

2: There is such thing as the seven deadly sins. And Envy is one of them, look it up if you don't believe me.

3: Vampires

4: Zombies

5: Werewolves


	2. A New Life, but Nothing of the Old

**Note: _I would like to tank those of you who read the last chapter._**

**

* * *

I don't really need to say the disclaimer, you know I don't own YYH, so this will be the last time I say it.** **

* * *

**

**The True World  
Chapter 2  
****_A New Life, but Nothing of the Old.  
_By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart._

* * *

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP….BE CRASH! "motherfuckenalramclock" I mumbled as I rolled over in my small twin bed, as I goggly looked at my now cracked alarm clock. My eyes widen as the digital numbers red 8:30. 

"FUCK!" I screamed and jumped out of bed.

I literality flew to my closet to changed in to my green uniform, not my favorite color in the world. By hey who cares it's just a color, even if I think it's evil. Just like those alarm clocks. Damn alarm clocks.

I put my mid back, dark down hair into a messy bun, and grabbed my glasses case from my night stand. I then searcher around for my homework and my school books in my well, not well kept room. Let just say it looks like the Americans bomb it with their A bombs, then a tornado ran though, and the a hurricane hit it.

So you can say if you lose something in my room, you ant going to find it anytime soon.

"EMILY-ANN YOUR GOINT O BE LATE, AGAIN!" shouted my mother stating the obvious.

I gather up what I could and ran out of my room. Passing my mother as I went. I only have a one story home, and my room is next to the ummm… common room, I think, well it's this room between the living room and kitchen, so I guess that's what you would call it.

"Here" my mother said as I tried to put on my sneakers and my coat at the same time. I looked up and saw a paper bag fly my way, I quickly caught it, which though me off balance, and I went flop on the floor. "OW, MOMMMMM!" I wined.

She just shrugged then went back into the kitchen to make my dad's coffee. I picked myself off the floor and ran out the door. I'm going to get detection for a week if I'm late again. The would make 5 in total this week, and yes it's Friday.

I ran down the street, not really paying mind to where I was going, I have 5 minutes to get to class, So people on the streets was my last concern.

I was making good progress, that is up till I hit something "OFU…" I breath out as I fell to the hard pavement. "OW.." I winged for the second time that morning.

"Are you ok?" came a kind, concern male voice.

I looked up and saw one of the most beautiful men I have ever saw, he has amazing green eyes, which is strange because I don't like green that much. And the oddest color of red hair. And he wore a pink uniform.? Strange.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and said "I'm fine, sorry for almost running you over, I wasn't watching where I was going." I stretched the back my head and smiled.

The red head also smiled and head out his hand for me "Let me help you up, and no need to apologize, I should have been more careful."

I took his hand, and let him pull me up. As our hands touch I got a weird feeling form him, like I have met him before, and it wasn't pleasant.

When I was on my feet I pulled my hand away fast and said "No it was my fault, I was in a rush… damn I'm late… thanks.. And by.." I waved as I ran towards my school, leaving a confused red head behind. I just couldn't shake the feeling that we met before.

* * *

"Miss Walsh your late again. That's the 5th time this week, what am I going to do with you?" My teacher Miss Fleet said, as I took my usual set in the second last set next to my best friend Goobie. His real name in Andrew, Goobie is his last name, I started calling him that in grade five. 

"Give me detection?" I stated more then asked.

Miss fleet though for a moment and said "No your going to tutor this Saturday at Sarayashiki Junior high"

I just looked at her like she had ten heads, then said in shock. "No way, I need tutoring myself, let alone tutor someone else. You got to me kidding me, right?" I batted my eye lashes at the last part and gave her a pleading look.

Miss Fleet sighed and said "No, my not _kidding_ you Miss Walsh, and you don't need tutoring, you are one of the smarted students in the school, a bit lazy, but still smart."

I crossed my arms and said "If I'm so smart the explain the 48 I got on my physic test?"

Miss Fleet smirked "Like I said your also lazy."

I sighed in defeat, and sank down in my desk "Why couldn't she just give me the damn detention?"

"Two Saturdays for swearing" she shouted at me.

I winched, then sighed "fuck" I hiss in a soft whisper.

"Make that for the next two months!" she snapped at me.

I sank lower in my desk. "If you just keep your moth shut you would've only had it for one day, not for the next two moths." Goobie said to me as he put a piece of paper in my hair.

I sat up and took the paper out of my hair and said with a sigh "I know, my mother always said my mouth will be the death of me"

* * *

Kurama sat in his desk and gazes out the window, he really didn't need to listen, he knew what they were saying more then the teacher did. 

'_That girl, she seem familiar somehow. Have I met her before?'_ He asked himself, as the teacher called out his name.

"Mr.Minamino what is…" "450" he answer with out looking form the window. The teacher nodded his head an went off with the lesson.

'_Those hazel eyes, I have seem them before. But where?"_

The bell rang, and soon students pilled out of their seats to leave. "Before you go, remember we are going to be doing some tutoring at Sarayashiki Junior high., I trust that youMr. Minaminowill be there to help?"

Kurama smiled and said "Yes sensei"

* * *

I felt the school in a huff, I really didn't want to tutoring some junior high kids. I'm not that good at explaining things. 

As I slowly made my way home I though about what I would tell my mother. "Hello mom, I was late, and got forced to tutor to Sarayashiki for the next two months, but look at it this why, no detention…. That sounds good" I said to myself as I passed a group of kids.

"What sounds good?" a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes asked.

He looks like punk, great that's all I need.

"Nothing that concerns you" I hissed at him and walked on.

"Gees sorry miss, I was just asking, because talking to yourself could end you up in a whit room with padded walls." he through back at me in a cocky manner. Boy do I hate that.

I spun around and glared at him. "So what if I'm crazy, got a problem with that" I said in a icy tone that it the core of his spine.

The punk shivered, then said "Sorry, just trying to help."

I turned back around "Don't, crazy people don't need help"

"Yusuke what are you doing now?" asked a stern female voice that was oddly familiar to me.

I turned around again and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a Sarayashiki high uniform. I just looked at her, like I just found a lost friend or family member.

She looked at me, and she had the same reaction to me as I did to her.

"Do I know you?" We both said at the same time.

The punk, who I'm assuming is Yusuke looked between us and said "strange."

I shook my head and said "Sorry its just, you look very familiar to me, my name is Emily." I said as I held out my hand to her.

She smiled and said "I feel the same why, I'm Keiko." She took my hand, and just like when I took red's this morning it felt strange, but in sister kind of way.

We pulled our hands away, and by the look on her face she felt it too.

"So do you two know each other ?" Yusuke the punk asked

"No" I said "She just looks like someone I met before. Any ways it was nice to meet to you Keiko, and Yusuke" I waved as I walked away. That was to weird, to dajview's in one day.

* * *

"Hey Keiko you ok?" Yusuke asked his longe time friend 

"I'm find, just a little dajview" Keiko answered, as they walked to Kuwabara's house.

"Sure" said Yusuke.

When they got to their friends house, Kurama and Hiei were already there.

"Hey guy's" shouted Yusuke as he a Keiko entered the room.

Soon Botan appeared, this got Keiko thinking. '_I got the same feeling when I met Botan and Kurama, I wonder what it is?'_

Hiei raised a eye brow at her, '_I wonder what she's means.'_

"I called you all here because King Enma has a important job for all of us." Said Koenma as he appeared out of no where.

"Even the girls?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes, this order comes form him, not me. He wants you to look for the Emeian joule, it's somewhere in the Makai." Koenma stated. "It went missing 17 years ago, the location was wiped of the map. But there is one here who knows where it is." He eyes landed on Kurama.

Kurama look at him confused. True is was once the famous thief Yu Yu Kurama, but he had no memory of this. "I don't know what your talking about"

"It was your last job, before you got injured and resided in that human form." Koenma stated.

Everyone looked at Kurama now. He sighed "I don't remember, I remember going to a temple and being talking down by your bounty hunters, but nothing about the Emeian."

"I guess when she sealed the temple she much have taken your memories away." Koenma mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Yusuke "sealed? Who sealed what?"

Koenma sighed and said "All I know is the she was the Hogo of the Makai, she was injured in a battle and used the last of her strength to seal the temple of the Hogo's, where the Emeian lies. It is said that if you possess it, you will have the key of all three worlds in your hands."

Botan and Keiko both got a weird feeling like they knew something about this, but not sure what it is.

* * *

"Tutoring, sounds inserting" my mother said after I told her what happened in English class this morning, I left out the swearing part.. "It will do you some good to interact with people outside of school." 

I sighed, so I'm a bit ani-social so what, I like being alone.

I walked into my room a took out my laptop.

Lets see, 10 new emails, wow I feel special. But they are just chapter alerts. Damn it all. I guess I'm not that loved after all.

I read through some fanfics, and wrote a new chapter for my story. Just as I was getting good into the story, my mother called me for supper.

After I ate, and was forced to wash the dishes. Mom and Dad went out, and I went to the TV. So that's how I spent my Friday night. But I didn't watch that much TV, my mind was back to the girl Keiko. Why do I feel connected to her, and why to I dislike the red headed hotty?.

* * *

In the Makai hidden deep in the dark forest, a hidden temple lay. In it lays the key to everything, and the sword of it's Hogo. 


	3. This is Just to Strange

**Note: _Thanks for reading._**

**

* * *

**

The True World.  
**Chapter 3.  
**_**This is Just to Strange.  
**_**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

* * *

"EMILY-ANN!" screamed my mother; it seems that when I hit my alarm clock, I broke it. Hehe.. 

I rolled over and grumbled some colorful words and pulled the blanks over my head. "UP NOW YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO SARAYASHIKI" She screamed again.

"15 minutes" I grumbled, I then though about it for a minute. "DAMN!" I screamed when I realized where I had to be. "MISS FLEET IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I ran through my room looking for clean cloths, when I found some, jeans and my staff t-shit from camp. I ran out of my room, quickly hulled on my sneakers and ran out the door.

I could just see my mother standing in the kitchen door why shaking her head at me.

* * *

"Now that everyone one is here….." "Sorry… I'm….. late" I panted as I busted in the door, interrupting a teacher I didn't know. I though Miss Fleet was going to be here?

"You must be Miss Walsh, late I see, Miss Fleet told me about you, and she also told me that if you are late to add on another day to your tutoring." The teacher said with a smirk. I didn't like him.

I glared at him and took a seat in the front, why? Because it was the only seat left. I wonder was all these kids forced here like me?

"Now, as I was saying, now that _everyone _is here, I can tell you what your assignments are." The smug teacher said.

I glared at him though my glasses. Yes I have my glasses on, that way if I see someone I know I can hide away. I don't wear my glasses that often, and many people don't even know I have glasses, so it all works out.

"Mr. Minamino you will be helping Miss Walsh and Miss Yukimura with the grade 7s on math, you may leave." He instructed.

I glared harder at him; I really didn't like him, not one bit. Now who is Minamino and Yukimura?

I got out of my set and walked out the door and waited for the other two. I wasn't waiting long when none other then Keiko and red walked out the door. I smirked; this might not be that bad after all.

"Hey again" I said as they caught sighed of me and smiled. "Hey again?" they both said at the same time. Then looked at each other.

I smiled. "I ran into red on the way to school yesterday, and I met Keiko on the way back. SO _red_ what is your name any way?"

He sweet droop at the nick name I gave him and said "Suichi"

I smirked "I like red better, I'm Emily, but you can call me Em it easer to remember." I stated as I held out my hand for a formal introduction.

He took my head, and again I got this weird feeling, and not a good one, like I should hate him for some reason, or better yet it's like I should attack him. He must have stolen a chicken from me in a passed life. (1) But I couldn't see anything in him that I would hate him for. "You look different with glasses." Keiko said with a smile. I shrugged

"I'm guessing you're from another country?" he asked out of now where, brining me back to earth.

I took my hand back and smiled at him, he's smarter then he looks. "Yes I was born in Canada, Newfoundland to be precise. I move here when I was about 7, my dad got a job offer he couldn't resist, and my mother is Japanese so it wasn't that bit of a deal. How did you guess?"

He smiled at me, wow that smile could melt stone. "By the why you spoke and how you introduce yourself, and the hand shake, we usually bow our heads."

I shrugged and said "Some habits don't leave you I guess. Any ways don't we have to help some kids? I don't want any more of my Saturdays took away, because I was talking all day."

They looked at me funny. I sighed "I'm surviving out my detection by doing this; I was late to many times."

They laughed, then Keiko smiled and took my hand "Don't worry about it, it's be fun, come on" she said as she dragged me down the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe that Kurama got out of this" Wined Yusuke, as he and his team wander around the Makai forest. 

"He said he had something important to do and couldn't get out of it." Stated Botan, as she sat on her ore flooding around.

"Yea yea, he just said that because he can't remember where the Em… what the hell is it called again?" Yusuke stressed.

"Emeian you fool" A cold voice from the tree tops said sharply

"Yea, Emeian" he sighed "This is pointless, the only one who knows where it is, doesn't remember. This is just great." Yusuke pointed out as he hit a tree out of frustration. As he did the area around it waved a bit, like water in a pond.

"Wow, did you see that Urameshi? The air moved." Kuwabara said in shock.

"It's a barrier you idiot" The dangerous fire demon hissed.

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran for the demon.

Hiei jumped out of the way and walked to where Yusuke hit the tree. He put his hand in it and said "This is a powerful barrier, who every created it is or was very powerful and didn't want anyone to get passed it. So what ever is behind this barrier is very important over very powerful."

"Like the Emeian?" Yusuke stated more then asked.

Hiei just smirked and unsheathed his katana. Yusuke pointed his Rei gun at the barrier and fired.

* * *

"Okay I'll say it again; first you take 3 from each side then you….AAA..." I held my chest; it felt like someone just hit me. I dropped the panicle, and took a deep breath just as another pain shot through my chest. "A AAA" I winged. 

"Are you ok Em?" My tutee asked

I forced a smile on my face as another pain shot through me this time making me scream. "AAAAAAAAAAA"

Kurama was in the room next to me and ran in, followed by Keiko. The kid I was torturing was telling them happened, I couldn't really heard them something else was, more like other people where talking.

"_It's isn't breaking" _

"_Then we'll just keep trying until the barrier is down"_

"_Wait! Maybe we should get Kurama, he could find away around this."_

"_Fine we'll get the fox."_

"Emily! Are you ok?" Suichi voice ran through my ears. I just looked at him with pale eyes and said "The voices have stopped." Then passed out.

* * *

Kurama caught Emily as she fell forward. "_Voices?"_ he asked him self as he picked her up bridal stile. 

"I wonder what happened?" asked Keiko with a voice filled with concern.

"I don't know, but I think I should take her to my house. My mother is gone for the next two days so it would be best if she go there." Kurama stated as he started to walk out of the room, Keiko in tow.

When Kurama and Keiko got to his house, he found visitors, well more like his team members and friends.

"Hey Kura..m..a" Yusuke slowly said as he say the girl in his arms. Everyone looked at him.

"What happened? And who is that?" Yusuke asked quickly. He then saw Keiko "Keiko are you ok?"

Kurama walked over to his couch and placed Emily down. As Keiko was reassuring Yusuke that she was fine.

"What's going on fox?" came a cold voice form the window.

"Botan get me a bole of cold water and a wash cloth." he ordered. Botan did as he asked, and rushed off to get the water.

"Her name is Emily, we where at the school tutoring when she screamed, the boy she was helping she it looked she was in pain, then she passed out." Keiko explained.

Botan returned with the water and laid it next to Kurama; she looked at Emily and got a strange dajview feeling, like they met before.

"She also said something about voices" Kurama added as her placed the damp cloth on her forehead.

"Did she say what they said?" asked Yusuke.

"No she just said they stopped." Kurama answered as he got up and sat in a chair next to the couch.

"So how did the hunt for the Emeian go?" Kurama asked out of no where.

"We found a barrier in the forest, and tried to get though but nothing worked, so we called it quits and came here to ask for your help." Kuwabara explained.

Kurama starting thinking "What time did you attack the barrier?"

"10 minutes ago, what's on your mind fox?" asked Hiei in his cold voice.

Kurama looked at Emily. '_That was around the same time she screamed, could she have something to do with this?"_

"arr…"

* * *

My head hurts, I slowly opened my eyes. "Good you're awake" A oh so familiar voice said. 

I sat up and looked around I was in a living room filled with people I didn't know. "AA" I screamed pushed myself back into the couch as far as I could. "Where in god's name am I?" I asked in shock voice.

"My house" I looked to my said and saw red. I sighed in relief "You passed out in school so I brought you here, I don't know where you live." He said in a soft kind tone.

I turned so I in a sitting position, the next think I know I was tackled my Keiko. "I was worried about you." She cried.

I padded her back and said "Don't worry about me, I can handle anything." As I said that a strange feeling came over me again, like I said that before, and I said it to her.

She pulled away form me and sat next to me, and tried to hind the look on her face, that told me she felt it too.

"What happened?" asked a strange male voice. I looked up and saw a guy with orange hair, and one ugly mug.

I looked over at Suichi, as if I was saying _who the hell are all these people_?"

Suichi got up and walked over to me and said "Emily this is Kuwabara, Yusuke..." I stopped him. "I know him, met him yesterday when I met Keiko."

Yusuke just looked at me then said "Oh yea, the crazy girl. Didn't know yea with the glasses."

I sighed, and let Suichi continue. "Botan" he pointed to a girl in a pink kemoto, she looked familiar as well. This is just too strange.

"And Hiei" he said pointing to the window where a guy with black spiky hair dressed in a black dress? Sat.

I raised an eye brow "Why are you wearing a dress?" His left eye twitched, so did his hand, I'm guessing you don't want to mess with him.

"Sorry I asked." I said in defiance.

"Everyone this is Emily Walsh, from Hogo High" Suichi said. "Now Emily could you tell me what happened?"

I sighed and said "I wish I knew I just got these pains in my chest all of a sudden. Like some one was ripping out my heart. And it kept getting worst and worst, and then I could hear voices. But I can't remember what they where saying. I heard fox, and something about a barrier."

Suichi quickly looked at Hiei, who nodded his head, and in a flash he was gone.

"What?" I asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Suichi smiled at me, then I saw it, his eye they flash gold. I always dislike the color gold, I never knew why. But at that moment I knew there was more to him then that unusual red colored hair.

I took off my glasses and placed them on top of my head like nothing happened. Then said "So, can I go now?" everyone did an anime fall.

I shrugged.

* * *

Hiei ran through the Makai forest to where the barrier stood. "Let's see if that onna is telling the truth. FIST OF EMORTAL FLAMS" Fire engulfed his hands as he bounded on the barrier.

* * *

Suichi smiled at me and said "Do you want me walked you home?" 

I opened my mouth to say no when a high pitch scream came out and I feel to the floor clutching my chest.

"EMILY!" everyone screamed.

It hurt so bad, like a million standing a once. It was strange I could see a boy, hitting something, and it looked like there were flames around his hands. "A .. boy.." I breathed out. "fire.." I managed to get out as I was once again I was greeted by darkness.

* * *

Kurama again placed Emily on the couch. '_That's enough; she passes out again from pain. And she said she saw you.'_

'_hn,'_

"Take her to Koenma's?" asked Yusuke

"Yes, if she feels pain when some hit's the barrier and can see and hear them, I believe Koenma should know." Kurama answered placing a wet cloth on her forehead again.

'_Could she be the Hogo of the Makai?'_

* * *

1: It's just something us Newfoundlanders say when we meet someone who is mean to us or we don't like for no reason. 


	4. Visions and Run Ins

**The True World.  
****Chapter 4  
**_**Visions and Run Ins  
**_**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart._

_

* * *

After I passed out I found myself in darkness. But it soon shifted and changed into a field like landscape. The grass was green, the air was clean, and I have never breathed air this fresh or clean before. But yet, it all feels so familiar, like I have been here before, or live here before._

_I walked through the grassy filed, letting the wind blow though my hair, and letting the sent of fresh flowers fill my lungs. The sky was an amazing blue color, untended, just pure blue like you would never seen on earth._

_As I walked I came across a small village, circular huts out lined the village. But it was different its residents had wings, they looked like fairies and they were beautiful creatures. They where happy, peaceful even. But I was not scared, or even weird out one bit, to me it seem normal some how._

_A fairy child landed at my feet and held out a red rose to me. I smiled and took it. As I did the land changed and I soon found myself back in the field. But no longer was the grass green or the air clean. All I could bee was blood splatters and the smell of rotting corps, and suit from fires. _

_Tears came to my eyes as I as watch what looked to be humans fighting the fairies and other creatures. I also saw a warrior in the battle trying to stop it, but they also turned on her. She had long dark brown hair that was in a single braid down her back that reached the ground. She was very beautiful; her armor was of a reddish black color and fitted her like a glove. _

_I also saw two more warriors fighting for peace. A girl of blue hair and silver armor, and a girl of brown hair and sapphire blue armor. They soon stood together and they looked to be talking. Soon they rose their weapons above their heads and a great light appear, in a flash everything was gone. All that was left was the smell of blood, and the darken land. _

_Again the land changed and I found myself at another blood socken land. But this was not a field; I was standing outside a temple of some sort, in the middle of a forest. The warriors form before where here, and they look to be fighting a man with long silver hair, gold eyes and silver fox like ears. _

_The silver haired fox man killed the blue hair warrior with a single flick of his wrist. The brown hair warrior screamed at him and shot a wavy of pure blue water at him, hitting him in the shoulder, he dropped something. He swore, and then killed her in a flash. _

_All that was left was the beautiful dark brown hair warrior. She darted for the object the fax man dropped, but he got their before her, he attack her with his whip. It looked like she was going fall but rolled and through something at him that pierced his heart. He fell and with a ball of light he was gone._

_Again the scene changed and I found myself inside the temple, a trail of blood on the floor. It led to the last warrior. She was knelt in front of an altar type thing. I walked over to her as I did I could hear what she said "Reborn me in the Ningenkai, and seal the barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai." She then placed a purple jewel on the altar. _

_She then pulled out her sword and plunged it in the stone floor and said "Seal this place, so no-one will steal the Emeian again" What that said; she fell backwards on the floor. I caught a look of her face and I went pale. But before I got a better look a reddish black light surrounded her, and she was gone._

_It was only for a second that I say her face, but I swear she looked like me. _

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok? She has been out for the passed 2 hours." asked Yusuke. Keiko had gone home an hour ago, alone with Kuwabara and Botan. Hiei was over in the window not paying mind to anyone.

"I don't know, I think that last attack took a lot out of her." Kurama said with concern, as he changed the wash cloth on Emily's forehead.

"This is your fault Hiei, you should have been careful when you attack the barrier." Hissed Yusuke

Hiei glared at him and said in a cold voice "How was I suppose to know the onna would pass out?"

"Because she already did!" spat Yusuke. "You got Keiko worried sick!" he added getting angry.

"Hn" was all Hiei said as he turned his head back to look out the window.

Yusuke pointed his Rei gun at him, and as he was about to fire, Kurama jumped up and gave him and look that read _not in my house!_ Yusuke got the hint and lowered his Rei gun and plopped down on the floor cross lagged.

* * *

"_That girl looked like me, but it could be? Could it.?" I said in shock to myself asIstill stood in the temple with the purple joule and the blood stained floor. I turned to the sword. It was a beautiful sword, it has a sapphire blue haut, and in the center of the haut was a reddish black joule, the blade looked to be of pure silver, and ever with the blood stains on it, it was beautiful. On the blade was writing, in some language that I couldn't understand yet I could read. I reach out to the sword and as I would about to touch the haut, something cold and wet was placed on my head. _

_The world around me was gone, and light appeared around me taking me back to my world._

"ARR" I winged as I sat up and looked around. I was still in red's living room.

"Your finally awake, thank heavens." A kind familiar voice said.

"I passed out again?" I asked in a weak voice, I again looked in his eyes, I saw no gold but there was something telling me he was not to be trusted.

Just then Yusuke walked in, and when he realized I was awake he ran over to me and yelled "ABOUT TIME! KEIKO IS WORRY SICK!"

I glared at him "DON'T YELL AT ME I HAVE A HEADACK!" I then smacked him in the back of the head.

Red shook his head "Let me get something for your head." He then got up and left me with the punk and the scary dress wearing guy. Great I'm going to die young.

"So do you remember anything before you passed out?" Yusuke asked me, there was something behind his voice. What? I don't really know.

I though about it for a minute then said "Just the pain, and fire,"

Yusuke nodded his head then said "What do you think caused it?"

I shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine."

Red soon returned and handed my some kind of chucky looking water. I raised an eye brow at him as if to say _what the hell is this!_

He gave me a reassuring smile. I shrugged and took the water chuck and looked at him. "It's for your head." He said with that same reassuring smile. I smell it didn't smell bad or poisoned. I shrugged again and took a swig. It was…. Good, I then gulped it down, and handed the glass back to him.

All the time I was doing this Hiei was giving me weird looks, I don't know way he just was.

"How's your head now?" Red asked a bit smug.

"Fine, what was the stuff?" I asked wanting to know.

"Just something I learned a long time ago." He said with a smirk.

That smirk, my head went fuzzy as I was thrown back to the bloody forest outside the temple. There the silver fox stood smirking at the warriors, while he tossed the purple jewel up and down. Just as the vision came to me it was gone.

I was back on Red's couch, he was giving me a concern look "Are you ok, you went pale for a second, then you spaced out. Did your chest hurt again?"

"No..no, I'm fine, I just.. I don't know,.." I stumbled over my words; I didn't know what to say. Was Red here the silver fox man in my dream and vision, or maybe he just has the same kind of smirk. Damn… I don't know..

"Maybe you should lay down again" He said in a soft concern voice. They couldn't be the same, Red was nice the silver fox man was ruthless. But that smirk, and the feeling I get form him. It doesn't make sense.

"No I'm fine; I should get home now my mom will get worried. And my dad will kill me if I'm not home for supper." I said as I got up to leave. "Thanks for taking care of me Red" I added as I was leaving. I could see his left eye twitch; I'm guessing he doesn't like the nick name I gave him.

I didn't get to far when I notice red beside me. "I can walk you home, you might get sick again."

"Sweet, but I'm fine." I answered as I looked for my sneakers, when I notice I still had them on. I sighed and mentally slapped myself.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Man he doesn't know when to give up.

"I'm sure" I stated as I opened the door to leave.

"I'll walk with her; I have to get home myself." Yusuke said as he caught the door and followed me out.

I shrugged and stared to walk out the walk way with Yusuke in tow. Red stood in the door way and watch us lave; I swear I head him sigh.

We walked in silence for the fist 10 minutes until Yusuke spoke up. "Listen I'm sorry for calling you crazy yesterday."

I looked at him and blinked, and after a second or two I laughed.

Yusuke gave me a confused look. I smiled at him well more like smirked and said "No need to, I am crazy you know."

Yusuke shook his head then said "Well then I take it back."

I skipped ahead a bit then turned around to face him. "It was sweet though." I turned back around and continued to walk. Again there was silence for about 5 minute when Yusuke spoke again.

"Why did you suddenly space out when you where talking to Kur… I mean Suichi?"

I raised an eye brow; he just stumbled over Red's name strange. Oh well, they probably have nick names for each other or something.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean" He replied in a huff.

I sighed and said "I don't know, when I saw him smirk I had sort of had a vision, I saw a man with silver hair and fox like ears, and he was smirking at these three girls, and he held a purple jewel in his hand." Yusuke stopped, when I notice he wasn't following me I turned around and saw that his face was pale and he was deep in though.

"Are you ok?" I asked a bit concern and wired out.

Yusuke snapped back to realty and said "I'm find, did you say a man with silver hair and fox ears?"

I shook my head "Why?" I asked.

Yusuke smiled have ran up to me "Oh nothing, lets get you home." "_Before something else happens." _

* * *

Hiei smirked, he had been following the two and he heard what Emily had said. "_I know who she is now, and why I couldn't get into her head."_ He though to himself as he ran back to Kurama's house.

In a flash he was in Kurama's living room. The red head smiled at his friend and said "Did they get home safe?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and said "Half way, but I heard something that you would like to hear"

Kurama closed his book and sat up straight.

Hiei took his seat at the window and said "The girl Emily said she had a vision of a silver hair man with fox ears, and he was holding a purple joule, he was also smirking at three girls." Hiei turned and look at Kurama. "What do you find odd about that?"

Kurama sat their in shock; she couldn't be talking about him. "I don't' recall anything like that. It could have been another Fox demon?"

Hiei shrugged then said "I also can't get into her head; no human could block my japan"

Kurama sat there in thought "She couldn't be the Hogo of the Makai could she?"

Hiei shrugged and said "There is a why to find out, we can take her to a barrier and see what happens"

Kurama glared at Hiei "No, she my not be human but she still has no knowledge of the Makai or its dangers. She also has no training."

"Hn"

_I know her form some where; I felt it when we first met, when I touch her hand to help her up. It was like we did meet in a passed life. But why don't I have any knowledge of it? _Kurama thought as he reopened his book.

* * *

"This is my house" I chirped as I ran to the door "See yea later Yusuke, and tell Keiko I'm fine when you sees her again!"

Yusuke nodded and walked down the rode to his house, or what ever he lived in.

I walked into my house, and waited for my mother to yell at me for not being in on time. As sure enough I wasn't in the door 2 minutes when the yelling started.

"EMILY-ANN WLASH, WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!" she yelled at me.

I sighed and looked my mother in the eyes and stated in a clam voice. "I passed out in school. Suichi carried me to his house until I work up. That's why I'm late."

My mother gave me a look, like the one your mothers give you when they think your lying, well that's the look she gave me. I sighed. She wasn't going to believe anything I say at thins point.

"It's a good thing your father isn't home yet." She stated turned around "Or he would have grounded you for a year." She hissed and walked into the kitchen.

_Well that went better then I though it would. _I though as I took off my shoes and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day went fast, my mother forgot all about me being late the night before, nothing strange. I washed the dished after dinner, did my home work, and now I'm talking a walk to the mall. Why? Because I want this nice jacket I saw the other day.

It took me a total of 20 minutes to walk there, and on the way I had this strange felling like I was being watched. Does someone out there have nothing better to do then watch me? Really, I'm not the interesting.

As I walked into the mall I went straight to jeans x-pert. There I sent my life savings (not really) on a black leather jacket.

It was only 40 zen, well a bit more then that, but it's my money and I shell do what I please with it.

As I was walking out of the store, quite happy I might ass, as heard a familiar voice. "So where do you guys what to go first?"

I turned around and saw Keiko, Botan, and another girl I didn't know. She has aqua color hair and crimson eyes. I didn't know you could have crimson eyes, they kind of look like the dresses wearing dude. What's his name again, Hi something. Sorry I'm not good with names.

Keiko spotted me and shouted out "HEY EM!" and ran over to me with Botan and the girl in toe.

I sweet droop at the girl, and waved to her as she ran into me. "OUFF.." I breather out

"I was worried about you" she mumbled. I pushed the girl off and said "I'm find Red took good care of me."

"Red?" Botan question, "Suichi" I answered the confused girl. Then another strange feeling came over me. It was like the three of use, me, Botan, and Keiko where together before, where I have no clue.

"OHH, I called him that once. But he gave me a glare and I never said it again." Botan confessed shaking her head.

I sighed, then looked at the aqua hair girl and said "And who might you be?"

She smiled a kind smile at me and said "Yukina, nice to meet you Miss" she ended with a bow of the head.

Her voice was kind, and had an innocence to it. I smiled at her and replied "The name is Emily, but call me Em." I also gave her a bow of the head.

"So what are you doing here?" Keiko asked walking back to stand next to Botan.

I lifted up the bag and said with a smirk "Buying an over due birthday gift for myself. What about you three, shopping I guess?"

They laughed at what I said. Was it that funny?

Keiko was the first to stop "Yes, Yukina needed some new clothes, I offered to take her. Botan tagged along." She stated.

"I see, well I'm done with what I have to do, so I'll see you around" I said as I turned around and started on my way out the mall and home. You see I'm not bug on shopping. But when I see something I like I will buy it, as along as it doesn't take longer the 20 minutes I'm good.

"Why don't you stay and shop with us?" Botan asked a bit too cheery.

I cringed as I called back as I walked "Can't, I have to get home and cook supper." I wasn't a complete lie I did have to cook supper, just not until 6:00.

I head them sigh and walked the other direction. Yes I'm free. I almost did a happy dance in the mall, but that would have made me look weird, not that I'm not. I just want everyone in the mall to know.

I walked out of the mall with a satisfied grin on my face; I took a deep breath of the not so clean air. Not like the air in my dream, if it was a dream.

I walked down the said walk full of busy people, tying to push their why though to get to where ever they where going. It's a good this it's Sunday. As I strolled though the busy people I head a familiar voice in front of me.

I looked around but all I saw was a group of girls. I stretched my head and though I mush be losing it. I shrugged it off and started why around the extremely large group of girls. Some I notice where from my school. Strange, I wonder what they are looking at.

Me being curious as I am, believe me it has gotten me in trouble a few time, pushed my though the large group of girls to see what cough their interest. It took me a good 3 minutes to get through; whatever they are looking at must be someone or something important.

As I moved aside the last girl, my mouth hit the floor "Red?" I asked in shock.

He sighed in relief when he saw me, and in a flash he was by my side. "There you are I have been looking al over for you" he said in a kind voice, that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Umm, yea" I answered, trying to figure out what the hell he was getting on with.

He looked at me in the eyes, and they said it all, a plead of help was plastered all over them. I smirked this could be fun.

"Sorry hun, I took a detour to the mall, there was this jacket that was _screaming_ me name." I said in a seductive voice as I ran my finger down his chest, It was hard, I'm guess he's built.

I tint of red came across his face, as the girls around him gasped. If I didn't have to pretend that I was into him I would have fell to the ground laughing.

He linked his arm with mine and left the group of girls. That surprisingly made a walkway for us.

We walked down the street arm and arm until we where out of sight if the group of girls. I took my arm back and burst out laughing. "That.(haha) was(hahah) wicket (hahahaha)"

Suichi just age me a strange look then sighed "I guess it was, so how are you today?" he asked with a nit of concern.

I shrugged and said "Beside from having to wash dishes and cook tonight, I'm great and yourself?"

Suichi started too walked again and said "I'm fine, apart from being attack by crazy girls. Thank you for the rescue."

I caught up to him and nudged him as I said "It was nothing, I hade fun. I wish I could have seen the looks on there faces when we walked away. Priceless!" I said the last part a bit loud witch caused passer byres to stop and look at us. I smiled at them and kept walking like it was nothing.

"So red, what did you do to have all tough's girl drools over you?" I asked skipping ahead a bit, and turning around to face him as I walked backwards.

His left eye twitch again at the nick name as he said "Please call me Suichi I prefer it."

I shrugged and said "No, I like it, now answer the question _red_"

He sighed and said "Nothing I recall, they just drool over my looks."

"I see, well you can't really balm them, you're got one hot piece of meat." I stated in a thinking fashion.

Suichi stopped and just stirred at me wide eye, mouth open, the whole shebang. I stopped and titled my head to the right and said "What?"

He blinked a few times then said "What did you just say?"

I straighten my head and put my middle finger on my chin and said in a clam factual voice. "I was just telling you what you failed to tell me. 'They drool because off my looks.'" I mocked him waving my hands. "They droll because they think you're a sex god, and want to rap you on the spot." I finished pointing at him.

Again he just looked at me in total shock. I don't think he has had someone tell him that before. Well I wasn't going to deny the man his looks. I have never done that, even if I get the felling I shouldn't trust him.

I sighed and walked up to him a lightly pushed him to snap him out of his trance. "Suichi?" I asked as I pushed him.

He came back to earth , coughed then started to walk again. "Hey wait" I yelled running after him. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked in a child like voice.

"No, I just never had a girl say that to me before, without trying to seducing me. You're a real charter Em." He stated as we walked. Wait where are we walking?

"Not the first time I head that, any ways, where are we going?" I asked poking him in the arm.

He raised an eye brow at me and said "I don't know I was following you."

I sighed and said "Oh well, can't win them all. I'm going to go home, I just life over there somewhere."

Suichi chuckled a bit and said "My I walk you home?" he held out him hand.

I just looked at him and pushed his hand away. "No I'm fine, you should get home, your mother might think one of those crazy girls went and carted off with you, or something alone that line." I stated in clam humorous voice.

Again he chuckle and said "My mother won't be home till tomorrow, and I can take good care of myself" he finished with a smirk.

_That fucking smirk, I hate it so much. _I though as the vision of the silver fox man came into my head.

"Whatever, I'm going home now, you best be one your way, my dad doesn't like boy's walking me home." He went to protest but I walked away and said "If you follow me, you well meet the end of my father shot gun." I finished with full out warring in my voice.

I didn't see the look on his face, but I'm sure it was either a shocked one, or an amused one.


	5. The Return

**The True World  
****Chapter 5  
**_**The Return  
**_**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

I walked inside and waited for my mother to yell out to me, to see if was me that walked into the house like she always does, but I got nothing, not even the movement of feet in the house. That was a little dark I might add, and the sun was just going down.

I walked up the mini stirs and slipped one something. "OW" I winded as I landed on the wet flood. I put on hand down to see what I slipped on, it was warm and thick.

I held up my hand, it was red. All the blood in my face went to my feet, as I gazed at the blood on my hand. I looked down at the flood, it was covered in blood. I then looked at the wall and there written in blood was "**I will have it, Makai Hogo**".

I shook all over, as I tired to stand up, but I slipped again on the blood. This time I went face first in it. Blood splatter al over my face. I quickly got up, and looked at my blood socken cloths. "No" I whispered. I rushed into the living room; it too was covered in blood. I check every room in the house, but all I found was blood.

"No!" I said again this time louder, I could feel tears in my eyes "MOMY DADY MOOOOOOMMMM" I screamed as I fell to my knees on the bloody floor. Tears streamed down my face "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I hit the flood with all I had, causing the blood to splatter over me even more.

"This..cant.. be..true" I sobbed between tears.

All I could see is red, the smell of blood was getting to me, I had to get out of here, just away, and tomorrow when I came back, everything will be find and this was just some really cruel joke.

"Poor Little Hogo. Whats the matter? Cant find your mommy or daddy? What a shame, they where actually quit fun to kill, and just look how much blood came out of them." A dark demented voice said. I snapped my head up and looked around, couldn'tt tell where it was coming from, it was like it in circled me.

_They ca-n, be dead they just cant. _I though as I held my head in my hands, tears formed in my eyes as fear like none other welled up inside of me.

"You look peptic, crying over humans. They ruined everything and you're crying over them?" The dark voice spat at me.

I cringed and shook with fear. I couldn't move, my lags weren't responding to what my brain was telling them.

"I- I" I couldn't form any words.

"I won't kill you yet my dear, but in 2 days I will be back, and the Emeian will be mine" it said sharply as the voice faded away.

I clutched my arms, and starred at the bloody floor, my parent's blood.

I dont know how lone I was there, but I cold tell it was dark. Then something inside of me snapped, I couldnt stay here anymore, I got up on my feet and ran out the door, tears streamed down my face as I ran. I dont know where I was going I just kept running. Suddenly the weather changed and thunder struck making the rain poured like the earth was also crying with me. It washed away the blood that wasnt stained on to my clothes or skin, but the smell was still there, a horrible smell that made me want to throw-up

_I have to get away, just away, and when I come back tomorrow it was all just some crazy demented joke. Thats it just a joke. But .. no.. I cantYmom..dad.. NOOOOO _my head was just screaming the words I could not, as I ran.

I ran until I somehow ended up at someones house, his house. I dont know why, all my senses told me he was not to be trusted but right now I didnt know where else to go. Goobie live on the other side of town and I had no other friends.

I knocked on the door as loud as I could with my blood stained hands that shook from fear, sadness, the cold and anger.

In no time the door swung open, Shuichi stood there and gave me a shocked and confused look "Emily?" He asked as he notice my blood stained cloths, and the horror that was in my eyes.

He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled my inside out of the rain. I was socken from head to toe. But I didnt care, they are gone I dont care what happens to me.

"Shuichi who is it?" A kind female voice called from the kitchen.

"A friend mother, she got cough in the rain." He called back "Dont worry Ill take care of it." He added grabbing my arm and quickly dragging my up the stairs and into his room.

He closed the door and turned to me "what happened?" He asked in a concern voice

I just looked at him with my pale hazel eyes as water ran down my face. "So much blood" was all I could mange. I cant get the sight of all the blood out of my head.

"Just so much blood, everywhere, and they were no-one in the house. I didnt know where they where, there was so much blood and a message written in blood." I said fast, as I shook all over.

Shuichi grabbed my shoulder "what did it say?"

I looked him in the eyes as tears streamed down my face. "I will have it, Makai Hogo" I chocked out.

His eyes flashed gold, as a serious expression came across his face. I took a step back, I was still shaking and I didnt know what to do.

Shuichi step towards me and gently grabbed my shoulders, "was there anyone in the house?"

Tears streamed down my face as I remember the dark voice and the message he gave me. "A voice, dark, demented, he YheYsaid that..he had fun k-killing m-my p-p-p-parents and th-at the blo-od on the flo-or was th--eirs." I stuttered out as my body shook with fear and anger.

Then next thing I know Shuichi pulled me into a hug and said softly "Its will be alright, I promise you I will find him."

I didnt know how to react, I just stood there with his arms around me. "Did you see his face?" he asked pushed me back so he could look into my eyes.

I turned them away "n-no" I stutter again. I could never speak right with Im upset.

I felt a hand on my cheek, as it moved my head to face Shuichi and his deep green eyes, that looking to be reading my every soul.

"Its going to ok, I will draw you a bath, and get you some clean dry clothes. I will sort this all out." He said with sometime in his eyes, I dont quit know what it is.

I nodded, tears still pored out of my eyes, Shuichi then pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear "Everything will be alright, I promise."

It clam me a bit, but still all I can see is red. Just everywhere. Too much of it, just too much. And the smell I'll never be able to get it off of me.

I pulled back form Shuichi and let him guide me to the bathroom to get cleaned up. There he drew me a bath. "Just lay your cloths outside the door, Ill get you something dry for you to wear." I shook my head, I couldn't find my voice anymore to speak.

He gave me one last look and left. As soon as he did I through off all my cloths, and chuck then out side the door, like they where evil. I then got into the bath water and started to scrub my skin. I felt dirty, too much blood, and the smell wont go away.

"Just go" away I cried scrubbing harder. More tears fell form my eyes as I tried to get rid of the smell and the blood, even though I it was gone I could still see it. It was everywhere, covered everything. "Just too much.."

* * *

As Kurama walked out of his room, he walked into his mother, whom was coming to check on him and his friend.

"Oh Shuichi, I was just about to ask you if you need anything for your friend." She asked kindly.

Kurama smiled at his mother and said "Yes mother, would you mind if she borrowed a set of your clothes until I get her clean and dry."

She blinked at him, _did he say she?_ She asked herself, _Shuichi has never brought a girl home before._ "Sure, it quite stormy out, so Ill get her a set of pjs, so she can stay tonight. You should call her parents, and tell them she is here."

Kurama eyes harden at the last of her sentence. But pushed it aside. "That would be nice"

His mother smiled and went to her room her get the clothes. Quickly Kurama went back into his room to fetch Emilys clothes so his mother wouldnt see the blood stains.

He quickly put them in the basket just as his mother walking in the door. She handed him a pair of comfy pants and a medium size t-shirt. AThere Im sure these will fit. She said as Kurama took the clothes from her.

"They will do fine mother, shes just a tad bit smaller then you." He said as his mother smiled and left the room, but before she left she said AIll make some tea for your friend then door shut. Kurama let out a sighed as he look at the door.

He then placed the clothes on the floor next to the door, and as he turned leave, he could head Emily sobbing. His heart went out to her. She was a nice girl a bit wired but she didnt disservice this.

He walked towards the laundry room, and placed her clothes in the washer, even though he knew she would never wear these clothes again.

"The house is like she said, covered in blood, human blood." Hiei said softy as he appeared out of no where.

Kurama sighed "and the message?" he whispered back so his mother wouldnt hear.

"Like she said it was, also writing in blood, but there was no bodies in the house." Hiei stated. "I could also sense that a demon was there." He added as Kurama closed the lid to the washer and turned it on

Then he turned around to face his friend. "We will take her to Koenma tomorrow, she could be endangered."

Hiei nodded his head, then said "You should go check on her, the sigh of all the blood would drive even the strongest human mind crazy." and with that he was gone.

Kurama did as hid friend said and went to check on Emily.

* * *

"Just too much blood.. "I couldnt get it out of my head, and I know it will forever haunt my dreams. "Emily?" Came Reds voice.

"Y.Yes?" I stuttered

"I put a set of pjs outside the door for you when you're ready." He said from the other side of the door. Im glad he didnt ask me how I was feeling. Why? Because I dont know what Im feeling.

I washed myself three more times before I got out. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked I to the door, I opened it a bit to make sure he wasnt there, and grabbed the clothes off the floor. They were purple and soft. Purple "The same as the jewel". I whispered as I put the soft clothes on and left my hair fell to my mid back. It was tangled, but I didnt care, I was too tired and in a daze to care.

I walked out of the bathroom which broth me back to Shuichi room. I left His room and followed the hall until I came to the living room where I was asleep yesterday.

I shook my head and looked at the floor, my wet hair feel in my face. "Emily?" I looked up and saw Shuichi walking towards me, concern in his eyes.

I glanced up at him, I wanted to cry, but no tears came. He placed a hand on my should and said "My mother is making you tea in the kitchen."

I gave him a confused look, then my eyes harden. _My mother is gone and never coming back, while his is making me tea!_. I felt my body get hot.

Just as I about it exploded I heard a women voice from behind me. "Hello you must be Shuichi friend, I hope the clothes fit you good."

I relaxed at her voice, it was so soft, sweet and caring. I turned to face her, I blanked and said "Hello, my name is Emily Mrs Minamino"

She smiled at me, but I could tell she saw the pain in my eyes. "Its just Mis, but call me Shiori." She said walking towards me. "I made you some tea to warm you up" she added talking my arm and guiding me to the kitchen.

I nodded at her and let her take me there. Tea would be nice now _mom use to make me tea when I felt down_ I thought as I was seated down, I held back the erg to cry as Shiori place a cut a hot tea in front of me.

I head her pull out a chair and sit next to me. "Are you alright Emily?" she asked in a kind motherly voice.

I looked at her with my lifeless eyes as Shuichi walked into the room. "No" I answered as what was left to my heart with grinded into dust.

"Mother my I speak to Emily for a bit, she is going through a ruff time." Shuichi said in an almost stern but soft voice.

Shiori nodded and as she walked out of the kitchen she said "Ill make the bed in the spear room, and Emily if you need anything at all just shout." And with that she left.

Shuichi took the set that his mother just occupied, and took my hand. "Can you tell me anything about the person that spoke to you?"

I glared at him, for some reason I dont want him near me, I dont want anything to do with him. Something is changing in side of me, like a hidden power is erupting in me.

I snatched my hand away and said in a sharp voice "I told you what I knew."

He was taken back by this, but didnt act on it. He nodded his head then got up to leave, or so I though, instead he walking over to the stove a pored himself a cup of tea and sat back down.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kurama watch as Emilys eyes again flashed red, and her eyes had a cold look to them. "Emily?" he asked reaching out to her. She grabbed his hand and said in a deadly voice "Dont touch me fox" She hissed at him.

Kurama gave her a confused look, but then he saw it, she wasnt the same crazy girl he was talking today. Her sent was also changed and her kai was of amazing power. A familiar power.

"Who are you?" Kurama said in a deadly clam voice.

"Emily, just Emily. You dont remember me fox, but I remember you, and what you did to my sisters." She said sharply hardening her glare on him.

Kurama just looked at her lost for words. "You probably wondering why Im here. My host has just lost her parents and her defenses are down. I took the pleasure of taking over. Our souls are not yet ready to merge, and I can not have her in a weaken state. But before then I have to get ride of you." She finished making a swipe at him, causing him to jump back.

"What I did to you in a passes life is in the passed. I cant not change that, but I assure you Im not the same as I was then." Kurama explained to her.

"Hn, youre all the same" she hissed as she advanced towards him, Kurama ready himself. But just as she was about to attack Shiori voice rang though the house. "Shuichi Im going to bed now, the bed spear bed is all made."

Emily stopped just as her fist was about to collide with his face, her eyes flashed red again as her body went limp and fell towards the floor.

Kurama caught her, and picked her up bridal stile. He looked at her face, her kai was back to normal and her sent was back as well._ She really is the Makai Hogo, her kai was nor human, demon, sprit, or any other magical creature in the 4 worlds._ He though as he walked towards the speak room, but he passed it and walked to his room. There he placed Emily under the covers and tucked her in.

"She isnt human" Came a cold voice form the window.

"I amvery quit award of that Hiei, she did attack me. And her kai wasnt of a demon or other magical creature in the Makai or Reikai." Kurama answered his friend as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to the bed.

" And I believe that she is the Hogo of the Makai reborn." Kurama added studying her face.

Hiei flashed over to him "What makes you believe now?" his cold voice asked.

Kurama sighed and said "Like I said she attacked me, but it wasnt her. Her eyes where cold and full of hate towards me. She spoke of sisters, and apparently I did something to them. She also said that Emily is her host, and that in her weaken state she had to take control and take care of me."

"A reincarnation" Hiei simply said. "Different then being reborn." He added also studying the girls face.

"That was my guess as well, he she was reborn then her memories would be still in tack, but her looks would not be the same. A reincarnation has their soul merged with the hosted and then she remembers, but she isnt the same. She will have her same personality, but new knowledge." Kurama stated in a low voice.

"If in fact you where the one who stole the Emeian, then when she remembers her passed life, shell remember you." Hiei coldly said.

"What are you getting at?" Kurama asked glancing at his friend.

"Thought you where smart fox. The Hogo hates you, Im guessing you killed her sisters, and in the process got yourself almost killed. She must have survived but used what she had left to seal the Temple." Hiei hissed at his friend.

"Im award of that, and I will deal with it when it comes until then, we will take her to Koenma tomorrow." Kurama stated as Hiei nodded his head and flickered away.

"Im Sorry" Emily whispered in her sleep, as she rolled over to face Kurama.

"No Im sorry" Kurama said as he move a piece of hair out of Emilys face.


	6. The Meeting

**The True World  
****Chapter 6  
**_**The Meeting  
**_**By**: _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Kurama awoke the next morning; he had fallen asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. Emily was still asleep.

Kurama stood up and stretched then went down satires to make breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Hiei sitting at the table. "Good morning Hiei" Kurama greeted him.

"Hn"

Kurama walked over to the stove and started to prepare the meal. "I spoke with Koenma last night" The fire demon suddenly spoke.

"And" Kurama said as he cracked an egg over the frying pan.

"He said to bring the girl to him when she wakes up." Hiei simply answered.

* * *

Darkness was my friend that night, I don't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food. I sat up fast, thinking that yesterday was all a dream. But what I realized I was still in Suichis house I sighed. Everything was true.

I got out of the bed and began to walk towards the door, but stopped, I was still in the pj's that Shiroi gave to me. I glanced around the room but all I saw was neatness, I sighed again then went to open the door until I say a red rode next to the bed. I rushed out and grabbed it and quickly put it on as I sighed once again.

'_It smells like roses'_ I though as I tied the string tighter, then left the room and followed my nose to the kitchen.

I'm still upset, I'm kind of in a daze right now, and I feel numb, like I can't feel anything.

I walked into the kitchen to find Hiei and Shuichi. Shuichi was cooking and had his back turned to me, Hiei didn'tt really care.

I took a seat at the table, and sighed, as I did Suichi turned around and rushed over to me. "Your up, how did you sleep?" He asked, tying to sound cheerful. But I know he just want to ask if was ok.

"I'm fine Suichi" even though I'm nowhere near fine, and I cant even say the word red with out seeing all that blood splattered everywhere.

I heard him sigh and return to his cooking, I looked up only to find Hieis crimson eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked him. If I was my self I would have took this opportunity to crack a joke, but since Im not, I dont know, I feel sort of fake; off, like there is something I have to do.

He just glared at me and turned away with and "Hn" Just as Suichi put a plat of food in front of me. I looked at it then at him, as if I was saying "I'm not hungry"

Shuichi sighed and said "You need to eat"

I down cased my eyes and said "Why? Not like it's going to bring them back"

I felt Shuichi put his hand under my chin and moved my head so I was looking at him. His deep green eyes pierced into mind as he spoke. "I know it won't bring them back, but you have to be strong for them, and sure they did not want you to starve yourself." His voice was soft, but stern at the same time.

I sighed again and turned my head away form him and looked at my food. I ate a small bit, and was going to eat more when Hiei said "Time to go"

I glance up at him and said in a confused voice "Where?"

"Kurama you explain" Hiei as he spoke into something.

"Who is Kurama?" I asked even more confused.

"That would be me" Shuichi said helping me out of my seat.

"I don't understand" I said again in a confused voice as weird swirl thing appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hiei it's a good thing my mother left early this morning" Shu… I mean Kurama stated glared at Hiei.

"Hn" was all he said as he walked though the swirl void.

"Shale we" he said with a movement of his hand. I gave him an uneasy look. "Don't worry" he said in a clam soft voice. "Everything will be explain there." He added guising me to the void.

"Where is there?" I asked trying to stay clam.

"The Raikai." He took my hand, and pulled me into the void.

* * *

Koenma was sitting at his desk when he got a call from Hiei "Hiei what is it?" he asked a bit shocked.

"The onna is up" was all he said.

"I see I'll send you a portal." Koenma answered pressing a button as wait for Hiei, Kurama and the girl to enter.

He did have to wait long when Hiei appeared in his office. "Where are the others?" Koenma asked.

"Kurama is convincing her to come" Hiei said simply.

Koenma sighed as he looked about Emily's file again.

**

* * *

Name: Emily-Ann Sakura Walsh,**

**Nick names: Em, Emly, Emlyia, Saki, and Newfie.**

**Age: 17, 18 in two months.**

**Sex: Female**

**Hair Color: Dark Drown, tinted red.**

**Height: 5'3**

**Race: unknown**

**Culture: Half Canadian, half Japanese.**

**Other information: Born and raised in the human world, parents Sakura Walsh, and Tom Walsh. Honor student, a bit lazy.**

**Has a swearing problem, and drinks off and on.**

**Not very social but easy to get alone with,**

**Parents where recently killed by an unknown demon, and has suppressed anger and violent at times.**

* * *

Just as Koenma was finished reading, Kurama landed in his office. "Where is the girl?" Koenma asked just as a girl around 17 fell from the portal and into Kurama's arms.

* * *

I landed on Kurama arms as I fell from the stupid portal. Kurama gently put me down as I mumbled some obscene worlds.

Kurama raise an eye brow at me, as I just crossed my arms. Form some strange reason I feel angry, this must me a stage of morning.

"Emily-Ann Sakura Walsh, nice to meet you" said an annoying voice (sorry but I find his voice utterly annoying.)

I jumped a bit I couldn't see who was talking to me, "That's it I finally lost it" I stated looking around like a fool.

"Now you haven't, down here" the voice called again.

I did as the voice asked and looked down; I chocked, and almost fell over. It was a baby, with a big purple hat with Jr on it. "It this some kind of joke, a fucken baby is going to give me answerers. Are you people on crack?" I stated in an annoyed and cold voice that was not of my own.

Kurama look a bit surprise at my statement, Hiei smirked and glanced at the totter.

"Yes Emily, I know what you have gone though, and what you are like in a heartbreaking situation. But you must understand that taking you anger out on me won't help." He stated walking to a hug red chair and taking a seat.

I glared at him "What do you fucken know about me, have you even passed potty training yet?"

He didn't reply Kurama was in shock at my sudden change in personality. Koenma help up a folder and had my full name across on it.

"In this is everything there is to know about you, you personality, you angry issues, you losses, and you bad habits. Everything from eating pinuntbutter on bologna, to drinking underage since you where 13." (and yes this is sadly true, I seen 13 years olds drink all the time in my town. At least I waited until I was 15 ) He stated waving the folder around.

"You have been drinking since you where 13?" Kurama asked a bit shocked.

I shrugged and said "I was Newfoundland for a visit and we out with my cousins, there was nothing lest to do in that small town."

"Ah-hum"

I looked up at the baby and sighed "So you know everything about me, so you also know I get rather violent sometimes."

"Yes, now to tell you about what happened" he started, and for an hour I was told about the Demon world, the human world, and Sprit world.

"Oh, so a blood thirsty demon killed my parents, in search of a god damn jewel that you can't find, and he thinks of some Hogo, -Proctor- of it." I spat, my anger rising.

"Yes, you seen Emily, in you file, it doesn't say what you are, you not human, or demon, or any other magical creatural. So I have reason to believe that you are the Makai Hogo." He stated in an all knowing manner.

I glared at him. "If I am, then it's my fault they are dead." I clenched my fests hard, trying to suppress my anger. The last time I was this angry at my self was when I walked with my cousin and left her friend take her home and he ended up killing her.

I broke everything in my room. My hand where bloody, but never scared.

I could feel the warm touch of blood as it spilled from my hands and onto the white floor.

"You should not blame yourself; it was not in your control." Kurama stated putting a hand on my shoulder.

My anger increased as I brushed him aside, and glared a hateful glare at him, as my eye flickered red and again I lost control of my body.

* * *

Emily spun around and kicked Kurama in the stomach, Hiei eye grew wide at the action and waited on time unsheathing his sword and charging at her.

In the last possible second before the katana made contact with her skin, she jumped out of the way, and did a spin kick that caught Hiei in the head.

Hiei flew back and it in the wall as Kurama stood up and looked at Emily. Her eyes have that same coldness as last night.

"My lady, please calm your self." A powerful voice said.

"Why should I Emna?" She said in a cold voice.

"Because I need to speak with you and you need to be in a clear head, and killing my sprit detectives won't help." He stated as a cloud of smoke appear and a hug man appeared.

"I would change into my proper attar but my soul has yet to merge with the human girl I have been reborn in." She stated in a professional manner. "And I don't have much more time, she is fighting for control, it seems she don't not want me to kill the fox." She added in a cold amused voice.

"I understand, just one question. Where is the Emanie?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Safe, even if I die, no one can get it." She stated in a clam voice.

"I need to know, before you go" he said in an urgent voice.

"Sorry, but no yet." And with that she collapsed to the floor.

"Stubborn fool" Eman stated as he vanished again from sight.

* * *

Kurama caught Emily before she hit the floor; again she was in a peaceful sleep, unaware of what just happened.

"So it is true" Hiei mutter as he flicked to Kurama side.

"How much time do we have until their souls merge?" Kurama asked

"24 hours, that is why the Hogo can take over." Koenma answered changing something in Emily file.

"Then what?" Hiei asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"Her memories will be restored, and the other two Hogo's will be restored." Koenma answered looking at two more files on his desk.


	7. Aweaking

**The True World  
****Chapter 7  
**_**Aweaking  
**_**By**: _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_

* * *

Darkness is all I see now, as I sit her in nothing and let the events run over and over in my head. Why did this have to happen? This shouldn'tt have happened, I should have been there, not at the mall. AI should have protected them as I said a figure appeared in front of me. Dressed like me, and looked like me, except there was something cold in her eyes._

"_Who are you?" I asked _

"_You" she said in a clam sharp voice._

_I just stood there and looked her over, exactly like me, but not those eyes._

"_No your not, you my look like me, but my eyes are not cold." I stated in a voice that match hers._

"_I'm a wear of that, this live that I have been reborn in has shown me love. Something I never felt in my pervious lives. We are the same; you are me as I am you. It's time for you to relive you past life, and for the Hogo of the Makai to walk again._

* * *

Emily was again in Kurama bed "24 hours" he whispered.

"Are you worried fox, there is only 15minutes left." Hiei asked from his place at the window.

"Should I be?" Kurama asked more to reassure himself.

"I don't know, you hear the Hogo in Koenma office, the girl does not want you dead." Hiei stated.

"I know it's just." Kurama started but was cut off but a light that was coming from Emily body.

**-Flash Back-**

_"When the merging begins, she with glow a red-ish black color."_

**-End Flash Back-**

"It has begun." Hiei stated glancing at the girl.

_

* * *

Realization struck me, as memories after memories few through my head. I know now what everything met._

_I know knew who I was. _

_I stood up and opened my eyes; I saw the barrier I created 17 years ago with the last of my powers. I saw Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan. _

_ABotan I whispered. _

_I watched as they hit the barrier, and try to break it down. I smirked they will not break my barrier. I looked at Botan. AShe does not remember yet. But she soon will, just in time, Where these words came from I dont know. I feel more wise, and strong. _

_The scene changed and now I just saw Hiei pounding on the barrier. AThey tested me. I whispered as if the fire demon could hear me._

_Then I was in darkness again. But now I know what I am, and what I have to do. My duty is to the Makai, and to my friends, and to my parents. _

"_Know that you know, our souls will merge. You will be the same as you have grown to be, but with the memories and knowledge of what you are, and what you have to do." My other self stated as he held up her hand._

"_Kurama?" I question as I remember what he did._

"_It will be your choice now." She answered with her cold voice._

_I nodded my head and walked towards her I placed my hand on hers as a red-ish black light surrounded us._

* * *

I woke up to Kurama and Hiei looking at me. I sat up in the bed, and let out a breath. I felt clam, not angry, you sad. Just clam. I knew that I will avenge my parent's death. In time I will, but I will need a clear head for what is in front of me. Anger and self pity won't get me there.

"I feel calm." I stated to no one.

"Emily, what do you remember?" Kurama asked me a bit of worry in his voice.

"Everything" I stated in a cold voice, in truth with I remember so did Kurama,

"Listen I'm s-" I waved a hand in front of him. "Listen, I don't care with you did in the past." I stated as I got out of bed. "Lets go." I added.

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"Sprit world, I have to speak with Emna." I answered.

Keiko awoke with new knowledge in her head. She also had a dream of the past, her pasted. AI have to talk to Emily and Botan. She said as she rushed out of bed to get changed.

* * *

Botan also awoke from a dream of her past life. AI understand she said as she took rushed to get dressed.

* * *

I walked into Koenma office, and smirk at the boy. "Haven't changed much have you" I stated.

"I see you have your memories" he stated more then asked,

"Yes, I need to speak with you father." I ordered.

Koenma sighed and was about to press a button when an Emna appeared.

I smiled and looked up at him and said "Lone time Enma"

He smiled back and patted my head with his finger. "Yes Lady Emily, I see you have regained your memories"

I shook my head then said "What about my sisters?"

"Do not worry my Lady they are on their way." King Enma spoke.

"Why do you want to know where the Emanie is?" I asked in a clam voice.

"Something has thrown the World out of balance. Yuma has called for your help; he needs his Hogos again." Enma deep voice said.

"This is not good, that must mean that the shadows has returned, and when it finds that the people of the world are gone, it will come here. We do not need a repeat of what happened 20 billion years ago." I stated as I waved my hand and my amour appeared on me.

It was tight fitting, and out lined my figure perfectly. It was reddish black and has strange marking on it that are unreadable to humans and demons alike. A piece of cloth fell from my mid drift to the floor with two slits up the sides exposing my lags. Over the cloth was a piece of light amour in front and back. My hair once mid back was now in a lone braid that reached the floor. My Arms where not covered with amour, they had blue-ish silver wrapping on them, that stopped at two silver bracelets with markings at my wrist. They where tight, and kept the rapping in place. My hands had nothing on them to protect them. I needed them free to weald my sword. Black eye make up out lined my eyes, and sparkles danced on my cheeks. Around my neck was a silver chain that held the symbol of the Hogos. All that was missing was my sword.

* * *

Keiko ran to Yusuke house, there she snuck into his room and took his communicator. She called Botan. "Keiko?.. What is it?"

"I remember sister, we need to go and see Enma" Keiko whispered.

"Right, Ill be right there." And in a flashed Botan was on her ore in Yusuke bed room.

Keiko got on and smiled AIt is nice to see you again sister

* * *

"They are here" I said as I turned around to see Keiko and Botan appeared on an ore.

They jumped off and ran to me. "Emily!" They yelled at they jumped me, and tackled me to the ground.

"Ok, get off." I stringed as I pushed them off.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other "it couldn't be" Kurama whispered to Hiei.

They looked back and saw Keiko and Botan wavy their hands and they to where in their amour. They wore the same amour as me, except for one small different, the color. Keiko amour is a sapphire blue, her wrappings where silver, and her bracelets where gold. Botans is silver, with gold wrappings and sapphire bracelets.

Kurama stood wide eye and said "Botan and Keiko are Hogos as well?"

King Enma shook his head, and then said "Lady Keiko of the Earth, and Lady Botan of the Reikai."

"Emily why are Yusuke and the others looking for the Emeian?" Asked Keiko, she was always full of questions.

I smiled at her and said "Yuma needs our help on the world. Are you two ready to go back and help me defeat the shadows?"

Botan and Keiko look at each other then back at me "we will follow you any where you go" they both said at the same time.

My eyes met Kuramas, he looked so sad, and grieve stricken. He truly has changed. And I know that Botan and Keiko would never attack him, they have made friends with this Kurama not the old.

My eyes soften, he has helped me though a terrible ordeal. My parents. "Mom, dad." I whispered, I will avenge them.

"Enma, do you know how much time we have until the shadows reach the world?"

"2 weeks." He answered "whats on your mind."

"I would like it if Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara joined us on this mission; we need all the help we can get." I answered.

"Yes my lady, Ill send for Yusuke and Kuwabara right now.. Botan! .. Wait I mean.." He stumbled again.

"Ill get them Koenma, Im still the grim reaper." Botan answered, she waved her hand and was back to her normal self. She then hopped on her ore and sped of to get the guys.

Keiko also changed back. "Its better if well tell him all at once. ."

I shook my head and wavy my hand and changed back, back at that robe. I rolled my eyes. I was starting to fell like my old self.

"Umm. Em?" Keiko asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why are you in a bath robe?" She asked confused.

I blinked then the events came in my head. I shook them away. "My cloths are unavailable at the moment." I didn'tt want her to see the pain I help deep inside

Keiko shook her head, and then took a set in one of Koenma chairs. I looked over at Hiei then Kurama. "When Yusuke and Kuwabara get here Ill explain about the world." I then walked over to where Keiko sat and also took a set.

After a minute Kurama joined us, his eyes where down cased, he was beating himself up over what happened a life time ago. It was the silver fox I was angry at, not him.

Hiei was leaning agents the wall, and Koenma was at his desk.

Botan appeared with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ok binkie breathe, what do you want now, I got something to do today." Yusuke stated as he walked towards the young prince.

"Something to do? Is that how you tell others youre going on a date with me!" stressed Keiko.

The look on Yusuke face was priceless; I couldn'tt help but laugh. He looks as if someone just told him Praise Hilton was a guy. In other words horror struck. Keiko surly got him wiped.

"K-Keiko, wh..at ar..e y--ou do..ing he--re?" Yusuke stuttered out.

This made me laugh harder, I dont know why but I just couldn't stop laughing. When you cant cry, laugh.

Keiko was red in face, Kurama was shaking his head, and Hiei had a slight smirk on his face. Kuwabara was just looking confused as ever.

"What am I doing here, Im here to help! YOU JERK! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WONT EVEN ACKKNOLAGE YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!." Keiko screamed at him as her head went anime big.

Yusuke cowered in font of her. I fell on the chair laughing, the last time I saw Keiko get this mad was when I said she need to do something with her hair. Boy, did I ever get a tong lashing. My head was ringing for days.

"A.. I .. Well-". Yusuke stuttered.

I got put off the floor and wiped a tear out of my eye and said "You two are priceless, to bad I didn't have a camera."

"Emily?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said even more confused.

"yes?" I asked confusing them more.

"Why are you in a bath robe?"asked Yusuke, forgetting about the argument.

I sighed and said "Later, but first me Keiko and Botan need to ask a favor of you. Kurama and Hiei already know."

"And that is?" Yusuke asked a bit surprised.

"All in good time But fist I need to tell you a story." I stated while walking over to him.


	8. The Story Begins

**The True World  
****Chapter 8.  
**_**The Story Begins  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

For the next two hours I told the tail of the True World.

It would have only taken me about 20 minutes, but Yusuke and Kuwabara are hard people to tell stories to. I got a lot of soes, and what's that got to do with anything?

So I had to tell the story at least 4 times, each time I told it, I went a bit slower and in much detail as I could, so something would stick in their empty heads.

"So do you understand now?" I asked for the 10th time.

"Ya, but what about the Emeian, you said you where it's keeper" Kuwabara asked starching his head.

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell _that _story, Yusuke well try and kill Kurama for sure.

"Ummm.. Well… how do I start?" I mumbled as I searched my head for a why to put it with out Yusuke going awl.

"I can tell it, if you wish." surprisingly Kurama said. I gave him -are you crazy, Yusuke will kill you- look.

"What do you know?" asked Yusuke confused.

"A lot, I remember now what happened. One of my scouts came across a temple that was powerful and looked to be owned by someone very rich. So I got my thieves together and readied the temple. But all we found inside was a purple joule that held great power.

As soon as I touched it I could feel new power running though me. But I didn't get very far. I only held the Emeian for a few second when I head screams form my men. When I turned around I saw a beautiful warrior, dressed in reddish black armour. She welded her sword with grace and skill. I knew she was powerful, but I left my men take her.

She was fighting for quite sometime when two more beautiful warriors appeared to help the first. One was dresses in silver armour the other in sapphire armour.

They fought alone side one another until all my men where killed. The first warrior attacked me first, I dodge her and ran outside. They followed me, and we fought. I killed two of them with ease, I got cocky. So when I had the last on the run, she managed to grab her friends weapon and pierced me in the heart, that's when I use my last bite of energy to be reborn.

They told me they where Hogo's but I didn't believe them. And it caused me." Kurama finished with a sad smile.

"Who where the three warriors?" asked Kuwabara.

I slapped my forehead. "Us, you idiot, Me, Keiko, and Botan…oop's.. I wasn't supposed to say that." I finished with a sweet droop.

I saw Yusuke's eyes glaze over when the realization struck him. "You mean Kurama kill Keiko!" He said trying to control his anger.

"Yes, but, Yusuke don't go and try to kill poor Kurama, there is more to the story. Just hold on a sec." I stated trying to calm the enraged teen.

Yusuke crossed his arms and glared at Kurama. I sighed, this was going to be a long, long, day.

"After Kurama left, I took the jewel back in my possession. I then sent Botan and Keiko off to be reborn.

Using what little energy I had left I went back into the temple and replaced the Emeian. I then used my very last ounce of energy to seal the location of the temple. I to, was then sent off to be reborn." I stated in a clam manner hoping it would calm Yusuke down. But by the look on his face it wasn't working. I sighed and walked over to him with a smile.

"You see Yusuke, if we where not reborn, you would never have met Keiko of Botan. Or Me!" I added placing my hand over my heart with a grin.

Yusuke though it over the eased a bit, his eye softened "I suppose you're right, but" he tensed again. "That still doesn't take away the fact the Kurama did kill Keiko"

I sighed; his head is too thick to see the bright side of this.

"And what are you going to do about it Yusuke? Attack poor Kurama for something Youko Kurama did years ago?" Keiko snapped at him.

This took Yusuke by surprise, as he turned around to face Keiko, I took this chance to walked back to where I was, in front of Koenma dest.

"But Keiko he killed you once." Yusuke pleaded, hoping she wouldn't slap him.

Keiko glared at him "I know that, I was there! But that's not the point, Kurama is sorry. And it wasn't this Kurama but the old. And" she too a breath "I fore give him." She said in a soft voice.

Kurama smiled and his eyes brighten a bit. "So do I" Botan spoke up, giving the youkai a smile.

Kurama's eyes and every ones else's landed on me. I told him it was fine, but do I forgive him, for killing my sisters, stealing the Emeian, and sending me to my death?

Hell no.

"I do not forgive Youko Kurama for what he has done, I will never forgive him. Killing a Hogo is a dreadful crime." My voice was cold; Kurama's eyes sadden, and filled with shame.

"But..." I said with a bit more warmth "That has nothing to do with Red here, they're two different people, like Keiko said. And I can't forgive him for something he didn't do." I finished with a smile.

I heard Kurama sighed as light came back to his eyes. I knew a great weight was just lifted off his shoulders.

"Now that's settled, while you and Kurama where telling the story, my orger brought me some information." Koenma spoke up.

All eye landed on him. "What did you find?" I asked with a bit I hope, I know for a fact that the shadows that infected my people with evil, was not here in this world. So it must have been a demon that somehow has made contact with them.

Just like Kurama I have come love my human parents. Well more like I have always loved them, umm.. This is confusing, best not to think much on it.

I had asked Koenma to find what he could on the demon that killed my parents, so I can make sure he suffered greatly for it.

"There is a demon by the name of Tatanko looking for the Emeian. He has been riding villages for the passed 16 years. He was last seen in the Ningenkai." Koenma finished.

Tatanko, I have never head of that name before. "What do you know on Tatanko?" I asked hopeful.

"Not much I'm afraid. All I have on him is, that he is a shadow demon, and a picture." Koenma pushed a button on his desk, a screen appeared, and on it was a picture of the demon Tatanko.

He has long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail; he has silver eyes that could pierce the soul. He is skinned, slightly tanned and he wore a black trench coat.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked glaring at the picture.

"No, like I said before he was last seen in the human world." Koenma answered sadly.

"I drought he's still there" Hiei stated looking at the picture.

"What makes you say that?" asked Keiko glancing over at him.

Hiei glance at her and said in his cold voice "It would be foolish to do so. And I'm guessing he wants the Makai Hogo back in the Makai. She is the only on who can break the barrier around the temple."

Keiko nodded her head and looked over at me; I caught her look and sighed "In order to get back to the world we need to use the Emeian."

"But what about the barrier?" asked Kuwabara "we can't get in unless you take it down" he added sounding a bit smart and dumb.

"I understand that, and there is a problem with that as well" I stated turning to Koenma.

I could feel Kurama's and the other eyes on me, Botan and Keiko where also curies to what I was going to say.

"How is that a problem, if you use the Emeian, won't it like go with us or something?" Yusuke asked a bit confused.

"No" I stated closing my eyes.

"What?" he asked a bit shocked 'Then how are we going to get back?" he added in a high voice, his angry not hard to miss.

I could feel everyone looking at me, a waiting for my answer. True, when me, Botan and Keiko split the creatures apart in their own separate worlds, a royal purple jewel was formed form our combined powers. But I'm the only one with the true knowledge of the jewel, as for that I am its keeper.

"Emily tell us what we must do?" Kurama voice broke though the salience.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around "The barrier must come down in order for us to get access to the jewel. Jewel can open a gat way between worlds, and it will stay opened until I return to close it. But while that gateway is opened any demon that can sense its power can walk though, and if the gateway is destroyed then we will be trapped there forever." My voice was soft but stern.

Everyone was in deep though, especially the Sprit detective. _'Are they having second thoughts?_ _Kurama couldn't leave his mother, Yusuke have his as well, and his duties in the demon world. Kuwabara had he sister and his beloved Yukina, Hiei wouldn't leave his sister to be in harms way_.' I though looking everyone over.

"Is there anyway you can replace the barrier?" Kurama asked looking directly into my eyes.

"No, it will take most of my energy just to take it down, and when I open the gateway I will hardly have any energy left." I answered in a low voice, but still stern.

"Then what good will you be when we get there?" Hiei spat.

"It will only take me a week to regain my energy" I shot back, with a glare.

"A WEEK!" Yusuke shouted "IN THAT TIME YOU COULD GET KILLED!" he added walking towards me.

I shot him a look "That is why we are leaving tomorrow, that way I can recover, and you can get familiar with the land." My voice still sharp and soft.

"How will we conceal the barrier?" Botan asked redacting the subject.

"I can help there" Koenma stated.

"How?" Kuwabara asked

"Simple I can place a barrier around the area, though it won't be as strong as Lady Emily's, but it will do until you return." Koenma answered crossing his arms. "And I will have my dad put guards around it." He added with a smirk.

"Fine, we will meet at the barrier tomorrow, I trust you know the way there?" I said with a sly grin.

Yusuke sweet dropped, Kurama cough, Hiei smirked, and Kuwabara just looked confused as ever.

Botan nodded and Keiko smirked.

I walked towards Kurama and took a deep breath. "Umm, red?" I asked getting looks from everyone in the room.

Kurama look up at me with knowing eyes and said "Yes you my stay at my house again."

I let out a sighed then glared at any one in the room to say anything.

* * *

I sat on Kurama cough, will I more like I had my feet over the top cousins, and my head on the floor, my arms stretched out on the sitting cousins. In other worlds I was on the couch upside down.

Kurama walked up, I could see his feet on the floor. "What are you doing Miss Emily?"

"Thinking" I answered. In truth I was feeling like my old-self every passing minute. Ever since my soul merge with the Hogo's I have been calmer, and have been going over her memories, will my memories, in my head.

Just on memory though, the sprit fox, and the ride that day. I can remember it so clear, it was so painful, and I can still feel the burring of hatred in my heart.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Stuff" I answered putting my hand on the floor, so they where next to my head.

Ever though I couldn't see him, I knew he was shaking his head at me. Just then his mother walked in.

"Emily why are you on the couch that way?" she asked in an amused voice.

I pushed up o my hands causing my head to come off the floor, I then moved my lag foreword in doing so I did a slow handstand and landed clumsily on my feet, causing me to fall o my ass.

"oww" I wined as looking up Shiori who was just laughing. Kurama hand hi hand to his mouth tying not to laugh.

"You're a very interesting girl Emily, I'll go make you some tee." Shiroi said as she walked into the kitchen.

When we returned from sprit world, Shiori had bought me new cloths. It so kind of her, I almost cried.

We told her that me and Kurama, well Shuichi, was going to on a school trip for two weeks. Kurama was picked from his school and I was picked from mine.

I didn't bother to inform my school, and Kurama called in a favor from on of his friend from school to cover for him in school and at home.

"So red, what's it like going to a all boys school?" I asked out of the blue. Yup I was defiantly getting back to being me.

Kurama raised an eye brow at me "Why do you ask?"

"Well I know if went to an all girl school I would go nuts. I mean really, how can't stand being around the same sex all the time. I won't be able to handle it." I stated with a wave of my hand.

"Well mother though I didn't need a distraction." He answered crossing his arms.

"AHAHAHAH.. 'A distraction'" I quoted him using my fingers to make the quote marks. "Really, everyone needs some kind 'distraction' in their life" I added jumping up and flopping down on the couch, just as Shiori walked in with the tee.

"What kind of distraction are you talking about?" Shiroi asked my as she made my tee.

I smirked and looked over at red, time for some devilment. Kurama flinched I could tell he didn't like the look I gave him.

"Well, how can I put this, something nice to look at when you don't want to pay attention in school" I said taking my coup in my hand, and blowing on the hot liquid.

"Something nice to look at?' Shiroi asked looking confused while Kurama snake into his chair.

"Ya, you know, when you don't want to listing to a teacher, just get lost in your thoughts. You can't tell me you haven't _done that_ when you was in school?" I teased having fun watching Kurama squirm.

Shiori blushed as she cough on to what I was saying. "Oh I understand, so why where you and Shuichi talking about _that_?"

I smirked and said as I took a sip of my tee "I was just telling red here that it must suck being in a all boy school, you can't really _do that_ when you're surround by the same sex as you all the time." I looked over at Kurama and saw him almost on the floor. "Unless your gay, you would have a field day." I added quickly causing Shiroi to laugh.

Kurama looked like he was going to die, he look horror stuck. _'she did not just say that" _Kurama though as I laugh alone with Shiori.

"You know Emily you're right, I have never though about it that way. But sometimes I do wonder, Shuichi has never brother home a girl before, and I don't think he has ever had a date. And I know for a fact that he has lost of girl after him, I have seen the love letters." She stated with a thinking tone to her voice.

This caused me to laugh harder. Kurama look like he was going to die, who wouldn't after what Shiroi said. Anyone would after hearing their mother think they was gay.

"Mother, I am not g-" … "Well we should be going to be red, we have a long day tomorrow." I cut in, cause him to shoot me a killer death glare.

"You're right, good night" Shiori said as she kissed Kurama on the cheek and left the room.

I gave Kurama a sly grim and drank the rest of me tee

"A long day indeed" he said in a cold manner as he left the room as well.

'_I'm sorry Kurama, but there is a part of me that won't forgive you just yet'_ I though as I finished off my tee and mad my why to the gust room.

'_No yet'._


	9. The Beginning of the Last, Part 1

**The True World  
****Chapter 9.  
**_**The Beginning of the Last.  
**__**Part 1  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"Emily?" came a soft voice, as I rolled over in my bed not wanting to get up. "Time to get up" it said again as I mumble something along the lines of 'idowanttogetup'.

"Your going to be late Shuichi is already up" the voice said again with all its softness and kindness.

'_Shuichi, who the hell is Shuichi?'_ I asked my self as I sat up and looked around the room, that wasn't mine. I looked in the door way and saw a beautiful woman with long bluish black hair.

I blink a few times until everything hit me like a brick. "Damn" I swore as I fell out of bed rushing to get ready "What time is it?" I said as I rushed around the room, putting on clothes and packing at the same time.

"7am, I have been calling you for a half hour, Shuichi is about to leave." Shiori stated with a smile as she watched me rush around the room like a crazy person.

"Damn" I mumbled as I ran passed her, but ran back and gave her a hug. I don't know why, but I like her. She reminded me of my human mother. "Oh my" she said surprised by my actions.

"Arigato" I said taking in her sent.

"Your welcome, take care" she said as I let her go and ran for the door just as red was going to leave.

"Thanks for waiting" I said sarcastically as I pushed passed him.

"Your welcome" he through back in a polite manner. I guess it was pay back for what I did last night.

* * *

"Hey guys" I called as I ran passed red.

"About time" Hiei sated in his cold manner. I stuck out my tong at him.

"Childish as ever" Keiko commented shaking her head.

I glared at her and said "So"

"Listen as much as I love watching you two fight, we have to go" Botan stated walking between me and Keiko.

The guys where just giving us weird looks.

"Okay fine" I mumble waving my hand making my true from appear. "Just one thing, I'll need someone to catch me" I added walking over to the barrier.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked straching his head.

I rolled my eyes as I lifted my hand to the barrier. "Were you listing yesterday, I'm not going to be able to walk after this. This will drain me of most of my energy." I hissed a bit annoyed. "So could someone stand behind me." I added closing my eyes.

I heard mumbling and "We can't do it, she's like a wail went she's half passed out" I snapped my eyes opened and glared at Keiko.

"Some friend you are, I won't tell them about time you where dropped by your…" "Kurama you do it, since she stayed at you house last night" Keiko cute in.

I saw a slight smirk on his face as he said "No"

Gasped where heard as I rolled my eyes "find, I'll just fall to the ground a smash my head open." I hissed re-closing my eyes and concentrating on the barrier.

"ta, tare, juhy, mjht, opyth." I chanted as my energy drained. "hty, kiuj, lok, juhy." More of my energy left me, but to the on lookers my body was glowing a reddish black light.

"RELEASE!" I shouted snapping my eyes open.

In a burst of energy the barrier vanished as a wind swirled around us and I fell backwards, into someone arms. '_Someone did catch me?_' I though as I closed my eyes to rest a bit. It was still a half hour walk to the temple.

* * *

"Wow, that was crazy" Kuwabara stated brushing some twigs out of his hair.

"Baka" Hiei stated walking into the area where the barrier once stood.

"We'll let's go and save this World of yours" Yusuke shouted following Hiei.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Keiko asked out of annoyance.

Yusuke and Hiei stopped. "Though so" Botan finished walking in front of them.

Emily lay still in Kurama's arms, in a light sleep.

"I didn't think she would pass out" Kurama said to Keiko as he put Emily on his back.

"Yea, well, it took a lot out of her, she just needs to rest. We still have a half hour walk to the temple." Keiko answered following Botan and the others.

"Don't worry Kurama she'll be fine, you'll just have to protect her until you get to the temple. I can keep C class and above out, and in her state a D class could so some serious harm." Koenma stated in his teen form.

Kurama glare at Koenma "Didn't you say you could keep all demons out?" he hissed. "If a D class gets there hands on that jewel it will make them as strong as an S class." He added in a deadly voice.

"I have the SDF force here. My father holds the Hogo's in high grease. There will be 3 at the temple and the rest will guar the barrier." Koenma answered.

Kurama nodded and walked away to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Took long enough." Yusuke wined as they approached the temple.

"Well if Kuwabara didn't have to rest every 10 minutes we _would_ have been here an hour ago" Botan stated walking up the temple steps

"Hey I did not" he winded following her, as did Yusuke and Keiko.

"She still isn't awake, do you think she over calculated?" Kurama asked Hiei with concern in his voice.

"No" Hiei stated flickering to the top of the steps "She has been awake for a half hour now" he added walking inside.

"Emily?" Kurama stressed dropping the girl on the ground.

* * *

"oww red that was mean." I wined trying to stand up, I was still weak, and being dropped didn't help. "Just because I was awake doesn't' mean you had to drop me" I added as I finally got to my feet.

"You _putting_ the idea that I was gay in my mothers head was also _mean_" he through back with a glance of his green eyes.

"Hey now, I didn't mean _it in that way_, it just came out _that way_." I stated as I wavered a bit. And Just as I was going to fall on my ass again Kurama caught me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as he helped me to me feet, only to be swept up into his strong arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I could feel my face going red.

"Caring you up the steps" he answered as he jumped and landed on the top and walked inside the temple.

I grumbled some color worlds as he did his.

He carried me right to the jewel where everyone waited. "What took you two so long?" Yusuke asked eyeing me and Kurama. "Where you to doing something nutty?" he added with a sly smirk.

-SMAK- "Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as she slapped him across the cheek. "You pervert" she added taking a breath.

Everyone else just sweet dropped.

"Okay time to go" I stated as Kurama put me down.

I got my footing and walked over to the Jewel, I looked around. My sword was still embedded into the marble floor in front of the alter where the Emeian rested. A trail of blood on the floor.

"Just how I left it" I mumbled as I kneeled in front of my sword. All eyes where on me as they just notice the blood on the floor.

"Is that blood?" Kuwabara asked looking at the trail of blood.

"Yes" I answered putting my hand on the halt of the sword. "My blood" I added putting the sword out of the floor. Blood still stained the blade.

"Is that how you sealed this place?" Hiei asked looking at my sword.

"Yes, my life energy is in this sword, and this is what I use to create the barrier, and that is why it almost took my life when I took the barrier down." I answered in a clam serious voice.

I starred at the silver blood stained blade as the ride came back into my head. I glance at Kurama. As I did this I twirled the sword around in my hand and put it in its sheath on my back.

"Time to go" I stated standing up on my feet and closing my eyes "Emeian, I order you to open the gate to the True World, by command of the Makai, and lead Hogo. EMILY!" I shouted snapping my eye open, as a great win swirled around the temple.

The jewel shown a bright royal purple color as it grew big. And with a burst on energy a portal was created.

A smile came to my lips as the last of my energy left me as the world around me went black. One last though went though my head, as I fell. '_Home_'

* * *

As a powerful win rushed though the temple, a portal appeared. The gang had trouble blocking the win. It was like a hidden power was finally released.

When the win finally died down an 8 foot gateway was in the place of the jewel. Behind it was a royal purple mist. In font of the gate way Emily on her back, her energy was little to none.

Kurama wasted no time running to her, as did the others. "Wow, when she said gate way, she meant a gateway" Yusuke stated as he looked up at the gateway.

"It's not even open, how are we suppose to get in?" Kuwabara asked also looking at the gateway.

"I hate to say it, but the bake is right" Hiei coldly asked looking over at Emily's lip body as Kurama put her on his back.

"Don't worry about it" Botan said walking up to the gateway.

"Just leave it to us" Keiko added walking up to the gateway as well.

Yusuke look at Kuwabara who looked at Hiei who looked at Kurama who just shrugged.

"Emily told us what to do on the way here." Botan answered the unspoken question.

"How, she was out of it?" Kuwabara asked stretching his head.

"You baka" Hiei hissed following the girls.

"She was awake" Yusuke stated following Hiei "Don't tell me you where the only on who didn't notice" he added in a sly voice.

Kuwabara mumbled some color worlds and followed Yusuke. Kurama shook his head, and also followed with a resting Emily on his back.

All 6 of them, counting 1 sleeping on Kurama's back, stood in front of the gateway.

"So what do you have to do?" Yusuke asked looking at Keiko as she changed into her Hogo form.

Yusuke eyes widen as he saw her for the first time in her true form. "Wow, that amour really defines you figure." He commented, which got in a slap in the face.

"You pervert" Keiko hissed with an anime pressure point on her head.

Botan shook her head and also changed into her true form. "Ready?" she asked taking out her twin sais.

"Yes" Keiko replied making her staff appear.

The boy's watched in aaa, as the girls stoke in a foreign tong as the jewels on their weapons started to glow.

"hsje, kujy, I CGANH THY OPJE!" they shouted at the same time, as a beam of light came from their weapon and shot towards the gateway.

"wow" Yusuke said in aww, as the beam of light hit the gateway. As it did the whole temple shook and the gates started to open.

Botan and Keiko jumped back as they opened. They replaced their weapons and started to walk into the mist. "Time to go" they both said at the same time as they disappeared in the mist.

The boy's look at each other

"HEY!" Yusuke shouted as he ran after them. He was soon followed by Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama.

As they entered the mist it engulfed them, taking them to a far away World, that has been lost to all forms of life.


	10. The Beginning of The Last, Part 2

**The True World  
****Chapter 10.  
**_**The Beginning of the Last...  
**__**Part 2  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

As the mist engulfed the teens, Koenma stood at the bas of the temple with a distant look in his eyes.

Koenma father King Emna told his son everything that night. Everything that his father has built, everything the Hogo's tried to protect was on the verge of becoming undone, and the worlds will once again be thrown into carouse.

Koenma looked up into the darken say as a heave weigh was just placed upon his heart. '_Please save the World, for our lives here depend on it.'_

* * *

The detectives traveled though space and time until there ware placed upon the barren land of the True World.

"This is where we came from?" Yusuke commented as he took at the land space.

The land was of creators, and the once green grass was in peaches of yellow decay, fields that where once full of life, where now dastard waist lands. The smell of blood and death still hung in the air after 4 billion years.

"It looks like dark parts of the Makai" Hiei added taking in all he could.

"This world was once a place of great beauty, peace and serenity" Botan stated with sadness to her voice.

"It's kind of hard to believe" Kuwabara comment also looking at the dead land.

"It's even harder to believe that humans, demons, sprits and other magical creators use to live here." Keiko stated also with sadness in her voice as her eyes swept over the barren yellow land.

Kumara was not surprised by what he saw, true it was more destroyed then he though but, from what Emily and others have told them, what ever planted evil in the hearts of the humans must have been powerful.

"Where is this King of yours you told us about?" Kurama finally said as he readjusted Emily on he back.

"In the hidden castle" Botan answered turning around to face the detectives.

"Oh great so he have to find this 'Hidden Castle' why can't anything be easy?" Yusuke rambled on as the rest of the team just shook their heads.

"Yusuke you complain to much" A weak voice said from Kurama's back.

"HEY YOU.. Waite you're awake" Yusuke stated with a sudden changed in voice levels, getting anime falls form the rest of the gang.

"I would have been asleep longer if not for you loud mouth" Emily hissed back in her weak voice as she slowly lifted her head off of Kurama's shoulder.

Her once happy eyes, were dull from lack of energy, here eyes where half closed as she looked around the place she once called home.

"It looks worst now then when we left" Emily muttered, string to keep her eyes open and her head up.

"My, aren't you cheerful?" Came a kind voice from the air around them.

Emily turned her head as everyone got on guard, will all for Botan and Keiko who where giggling.

"Who's there?" Yusuke stressed at the same time giving a strange look at Botan and Keiko. "And what are to you laughing at?" he added still in a fighting stance.

"Nothing" they both said as the air changed and a man that looked to be in his mid 30's appeared. He wore a gold crown, a white tunic and pants, a sword at his right hip. His eyes where green as the grass, his hair as black as the night.

Before Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke or Kuwabara could get a single world out Botan and Keiko where on there knee and head bowed in front of the hansom man.

"Your Majesty" They said at the same time.

The gang just gaped at them, stunned by their actions. "Majesty?' Yusuke asked starring at his girlfriend.

"Yes, he is the king of this world, or what's left of it" Emily muttered sliding off Kurama's back.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kurama asked her with concern.

Emily feet touched the ground as she said "F- aine" she stumbled back, but was caught by Kurama before she could hit the ground.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked again with uncertainty in his voice.

Emily got her footing and pushed Kurama away and said "fine" she then walked over to her king and bowed her head.

"Still stubborn as ever." The King said with amused a cheerful voice.

"Still cheery as ever" Emily mumbled standing up straight and looking at her king straight in the eyes.

The king smiled at her, then looked passed her at the detectives. "I see you have brought friends" he said with a bright smile.

Emily turned to them with the little strength she had and said "Yes these boys here are the Sprits Detectives of the Human world. They have been appointed by King Emna and Prince Koenma, your son, and grandson."

The Sprits detectives took this as there que to introduce them selves. But before they could the King spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; I am King Yuma of this world." He said with a bow of his head.

Kurama was the first to speak. "The pleasure is all ours, your masjty." He finished with a bow of his head. "Let me introduce my team members." He added truing to the gang.

"The boy to my right is Yusuke Urameshi; he is half demon and the current Sprit Detective." Yusuke bowed his head he really didn't know what to say. If this guy was King Emna father he must be powerful. "Next to Yusuke is Kuwabara, he has very high spiritual awareness." Kuwabara also bowed his head and said "Nice to meet ya."

"Next to Kuwabara is Hiei, a fire demon form the Makai." Hiei crossed his arms and said "hn"

Kurama and the others sweat dropped.

"And I am Kurama, fox demon." He finished with a smile.

"I'm guessing that you are here to help my Hogo's in the fight to come." The king asked turning around, his cheery voice gone serious.

"Yes they are" Emily answered trying not to pass-out.

"Under who's orders?" The king asked still in his serious voice.

"Me, and my orders are final" Emily answered swaying a little.

"Then I trust your decision Sousui. (1)" He answered as a great light formed around him, and engulfed everyone around him.

When the light faded everyone was in side a great room, that looked to be a ball room or a thorn room.

"Wow, that wasn't fun" Yusuke said as he wavered around a bit.

"NO it wasn't" Emily agreed as she fell back to the floor, but again was caught by Kurama. "Are you alright" he asked but got no response.

"Emily?" he asked looking at her face to see that she has fallen into a deep sleep. Kurama sighed and picked her up bridal stile.

The king watched this exchanged, as long as he has known the Sousui Hogo, she has never let a guy closer to her. But this boy was different.

"You must be all tried from your trip, Botan, Keiko" he stated sitting down on his thorn.

"Yes my King" they said at the same time.

"Take your friends to the guest rooms, your rooms are the same as you left them" he stated with a sad smile, as an old heart breaking memory flash in his mind.

"Yes My King" they again said at the same time. They then did a quick bow and waved for the sprit detectives to follow them.

When they where out of ear shot of the king Yusuke spoke up "He has so much power, I don't thin he needs our help"

"Don't be so foolish Yusuke" Keiko stated truing a corner. "True he has great power, but it is power that he can not use." She added stopping at a reddish black door.

"Why not" Kuwabara asked looking at the door.

"We don't know. He just said that it is not time to use it, and that it isn't a weapon of war." Botan answered as she reached for Emily sword.

"Not a weapon of war." Yusuke thought as Botan held up Emily sword to the door "What are you doing?" he added eyeing her.

"Unlocking her door" Botan simply answered, as a red light came from the jewel on the sword.

It soon faded and Botan replaced the sword on Emily's back, while Keiko opened the door. "Just put her on the bed" she said as the door was fully opened to a dark room.

"Okay" Kurama said as he walked into the room, that lit up as he entered. He looked up then back at Keiko. "The light reacts to Emily's power" she said answering his unspoken question.

"How interesting" Kurama commented as he walked to Emily's four post queen size bed, with ocean blue sheets.

Kurama gently laid Emily on the bed; he then went to the other side and pulled down the covers. He walked back to Emily and put her under the covers, and tucked her in. The gang was watching this whole scene with questions in there eyes.

Kurama gave her one last look then walked out of the room with the rest of the gang.

Keiko shut the door and started to walk again.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they made another turn.

"I just put her in her bed." Kurama answered with a bit on confusing.

"It was different" Kuwabara butted in.

"How so?" Kurama asked looking at carrot top.

"I though you where smart fox" Hiei added in his cold voice.

"What?" Kurama asked as the girls stopped and said "Hiei's room to the left, across from him is Yusuke, next to Yusuke is Kuwabara, and across from Kuwabara is Kurama. There are clean clothes in there, showers, everything that you need. Supper is at 18:00 got it." They both gave a smile. Then in a flash they where gone.

"Wow, did you get all of that?" Yusuke as Kurama with his eyes wide.

"Yes Yusuke, your room" he pointed to the door to the right "Kuwabara is next to you, mine and Hiei's room are across the hall for yours and Kuwabara's." Kurama restated for him.

"Okay" Yusuke said as he went to his door, just as he was going to open it he stopped and said "what is 18:00?"

-Anime fall-

"6:00pm you Baka" Hiei stated in a cold voice as he went into his room.

"Oh.. hehe, I knew that" Yusuke said with a toothy grin, as he walked into his room.

Kurama sighed as he went to his room, as a chill went down his spin. '_Something is coming'_ he though as he opened his doors '_a great and powerful evil.'_

* * *

At quarter to 6 a knock came on Kurama's door, "Come In" he called as he turned from the grand window that over looked the barren land.

The door opened, and reviled Botan. Kurama was surprised by what she was wearing. Botan was dressed in a silk silver dress that clung to her like a natural blanket. Her hair was down, and on her forehead was a silver band, she looked like a princess.

"Hello Kurama, those robes really suite you" She said with a magical smile.

If this was last month, Kurama would have blushed and stumbled over his words. But not now, he gave her a smiled and said "Thank you. You also look very lovely"

Botan blushed, but she knew something was up.

'_Kurama is acting different around me. He has been like this for the passed week. I fist noticed it when we first had the meeting about the Emeian. He was distant.' Botan said to Keiko as he put on her silk dress._

"_I have notice it to" Keiko said brushing out her mid back hair._

"_What happened all of a sudden for Kurama to act like I'm just a normal person?" Botan asked looking out the window._

"_Well you two never really said that you two loved each other, and maybe, just maybe, Kurama has found someone else." Keiko answered putting a hand on the grim reaper and Sprit world Hogo's shoulder._

"_If that's true, what am I going to do?' Botan asked her sister._

"_Tell him how you feel, and see how he answers. And if what I said is true, then your just going to have to move on." Keiko answered in a kind voice._

"Is anything wrong Botan?" Kurama asked walking over to her.

Botan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the red head in the eyes. "Yes and No" Botan answered getting a confused look from Kurama.

"Can we talk for a minute" Botan asked Kurama as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sure Botan, is anything wrong?" He asked leading her to the bed.

"Well, how can I say this" she mumbled with a light blush on her cheeks.

Kurama knew where this was going, he was no fool. And he knew what he was going to say, true at one point Kurama did have feelings or Botan, but now he knows that it was just a crush, and nothing more. Someone else has occupied his mind this passed week.

"Listen Botan I know what you are going to say and I have to be honest with you." Kurama started as a hopeful light came in Botan's eyes. "I know how you feel for me, but I can not return those feelings" he added looking her in the eyes.

He felt no guilt for what he just done, it would have been much worst on her if he did not tell her what he really felt.

Botan heart shattered at his words, as she chocked back tears, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Kurama green eyes as he spoke. "Don't cry over me, you will find someone that will love you more then you ever dreamed." He said in a soft voice.

A smile came to Botan pretty face as she stood up and walked out of the room, but before she walked through the lard wooden doors she stopped and said in a strong voice. "I'm sure the girl that you have fallen for will be very happy" and then she was gone.

Kurama sat on his bed and sighed '_I don't know what my feeling are for her yet'_ he though as another knock came on the door.

Kurama got off his bed and walked to the door, he opened it and there stood Keiko, she was also dressed in a silk dressed that fitted her like a natural blanked, but the color was sapphire blue, her hair was the same as Botan, and she also wore a gold band around her forehead.

"You look beautiful Keiko" Kurama said stepping out into the hallway.

"Thank you Kurama and those robes look good on you" She said with a kind smile.

Kurama was dressed in a long dark red rode, a black sash around his waist, and across his chest to his left shoulder.

"Thank you" he said "Time for dinner I presume" he added with a smile.

"Yes, Yusuke and the others are already there." She asked as she walked towards the dinning hall.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked, he was dressed in a similar rode as Kurama except the color was yellow, the sash color did not change. Kuwabara robe was blue, sash was also black. Hiei's rode was black but his sash was white.

Keiko bowed her head then walked to the front and sat down across from an empty seat, Botan sat to her left Yusuke was on her right. Across from Yusuke was an empty sat, next to that seat was Hiei, and across for him was Kuwabara. At the head of the Table was the King.

Kurama bowed his head and took the empty seat next to Hiei. Everyone was there except for Emily. Kurama looked at two empty seats next to him. He knew one was for Emily, but who was the other for?

* * *

The dinner went well, and it was very good considering the land was barren.

Now the table was cleared and a serious tone was in the air.

"In two weeks the shadows well be here once again, it will try and finish what they could not in the past." The King said in a serious manner as he waved his hand a screen appeared.

"Wow" Yusuke said as he looked at the screen.

"This technology is so advanced" Kurama said amazed with the screen.

"Yes, our people where very knowledgeable, and after 20 billion years of living they advanced very well, the humans actually created this." The king said with pride. "But that is beside the point" he added his tone changing back to being serious as the screen flickered and a beautiful green was shown.

"When I rule my people this valley had no name, but was very well known by the people. Parents took there families there, demons used to spar there. The magical creatures use it as a training ground." He said in a peaceful voice.

"And what's that got to do with anything?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms. –SLAP- "Yusuke have respect" Keiko hissed, as Yusuke rubbed his sore head.

"Yusuke this valley has everything to do with it." The kind said in an amused voice, he could tell that he littlest Hogo was very found of this boy. "Because this Valley was so widely used by all the creatures in this world, it attract an evil shadow form the dearest parts of the universe." He added changing the screen to a starry sky.

"So the Shadow came, and killed everyone?" Kuwabara asked looking at the screen.

"No" the kind said "It planted evil in the heart of the humans, and told them lies. This caused the humans to band together and go after the demons and other magical creatures.

War broke out in that field and was soon called the Valley of Death." The screen changed to a bloody valley bodies very where. "I sent my Hogo's in to stop the war, but it was to far gone to stop. So my Sousui had no choice to separate the creatures into three worlds." The kind finished turning off the screen.

"If your people are gone, why does it matter if the shadow comes here or not?" Hiei asked in his cold voice.

"Because if this world is destroyed then your worlds will also be destroyed, they were born from here, this is where your worlds get there live energy from." The king said in a serious voice.

"So how do we kill it?" Yusuke asked putting his hands behind his head.

"You can't kill it in the form it is in now; it must first possess a living creature in order to be destroyed." He answered folding his hands together on the table.

"I don't understand" Yusuke said looking at the king. "There is no one here, only us… wait are you saying that it going to posses one of us?" Yusuke stated anger in his voice.

The king looked up at him and said "No, it already corrupted a demon from the Makai, and he well be here in two weeks."

"How can that be, Koenma has a battier around the gate way, and the SDF force is guarding it." Kurama said looking at the king.

"He will get though" The kind said with a dreadful tone to his voice.

All around the room the gang looked shocked, this demon can get though, that would mean that Koenma was in danger and that would also mean that this demon was going to be a hard bastard to kill.

* * *

1: -> Sousui means leader or commander in Japanese


	11. The Beginning of the Last, Part 3

**The True World  
****Chapter 11.  
**_**The Beginning of the Last...  
**__**Part 3  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Kurama stood with his back to the window as the morning sun light can though the window. In his hand was a picture of his family, his step-father and step-brother and most impotently his birth mother, who he loved more then life its self.

'_If we fail, or mess up in this mission, all three of the worlds will be thrown into cereous. I can't let that happen.' _Kurama's arm shook as this passed through his head. Just the thought of losing his mother and even his step-father and step brother tore his heart apart.

Flash Back

"_We have two weeks from today until the Shadow returns here, that also means you all have two weeks to train, and stargaze." The king said as he got up from the table and looked around the room at the boy's. _

'_**My son has faith in these boys, and my Sousui trusts them enough to take them here and tell them the true story. I must also believe that they can help, they must if they want to save the worlds that they have been born in." **He though as he turned and walked out of the room leaving the sprit detectives to think over what the king has told them. _

**End Flash Back**

"I we have to win" Kurama said out loud as a knock came on the door. Kurama walked to the door and opened it just as he put the picture of him family away.

Hiei stood on the other side with his arms crossed "Time to start out training" he said in his cold voice.

Kurama nodded and left the room.

* * *

Emily slept sound to the world, unaware of the preparations that were going on with out her.

But she was no it a peacefully sleep as one my thing by looking at the sleeping Hogo. In her mine she was reliving the darkest and most horrible events that has happened in all of her lives.

_-The silver fox laughed as the second Hogo fell to the ground, blood spilling for her chest where her heart was just beating a few seconds before. _

_His was hand covered in her blood; he flicked his wrist to get rid of some of the blood, and then licked off the rest. _

_A third Hogo, so they say, stood covered in own bloo,d her hair was now down and blowing in the wind, bits and pieces where stuck together with blood and dirt. She was holing her shoulder and looked to be using all of her energy just to stand. _

_The Silver fox demon smirked as the sight of her, as he tossed the royal purple jewel up and down in the air, this jewel that was so precious to her that she would die before letting anyone take it away._

_So in the fox's mind, it had to be powerful. _

"_You well pay for what you have done here today" She spoke with venom him her words. _

_The silver fox again smirked as he jumped up in the air and landing in a tree to the left of the woman, and said with humor in his deep voice, "Listen woman, it was fun playing with you and you friends, but I'm done playing, so how about I take this jewel of yours and left you life. A?"_

_She glared at him with death in her eyes as a sliver glint hit her eyes. She smirked and said in hatet ridden voice "How about you give me the jewel and I'll kill you quick and painless."_

_The silver fox laughed at her as he again tosses the jewel in the air and catching it as he spoke "You're a funny one you know that, but you have made you choice, it really is a shame that I have to kill such a beautiful lady" _

_The Fox then flicked his wrist making his whip appear, he slashed it at her. But at the last possible second she moved with great speed towards the glint of light. _

_This action annoyed the fox, as he jumped into the air slashing his whip as fast as he could at the Hogo._

_As she reached her destination, one of his attacks caught her in the back of her lag, as she fell forward she grabbed at the glint of light and did a head roll. As she rolled over on her feet she turned as shot it at the fox. _

_The silver fox was caught off guard as what looked to be a sasi priced his heart. The silver fox fell to the group was a crash and the jewel rolled from his hand as he started to cough up blood. – _

Emily rolled over on her side as a heavy sigh came from her lips.

In her door way stood Botan with a worried look on her face. She hated seeing her friend like this, and she hated it even more when that there was nothing she could do but wait.

* * *

In a file on the back of the castle, Kurama stood in a fighting stance, across from him Yusuke stood, also in a fighting stance.

This was a test of strength, and skill, with out there demonic or spiritual powers.

Yusuke was cocky as ever, it was like he didn't comprehend what the real danger was, but that was nothing new for Yusuke he never understands until it's to late.

"FIGHT!" Keiko Shouted from the side lines.

Kurama charges at Yusuke full speed.

* * *

Deep in the Makai forest a demon of silver eyes stood over a bowl of water, he was watching something with a smirk on his face.

"Master when shale I go?" He asked the air.

"Two weeks, I will have enough power then to take control of your body and take the Emeian, and finished what I started 20 billion years ago." A deep bark voice said.

"What shale I do in the mean time?" The demon asked again to the air.

"I need a sword called Destiny; it is curtly under lock and key by the young prince." The dark voice said.

"You want me to steal it?" The demon asked.

"Yes, the vault is under low security, it should be no trouble." It answered as the demon turned around and left the room.

In the bowl was an image of a sleeping maiden.

* * *

The week passed by in a flash, the gang was now in the main hall, they where trying to pine point where the demon well appear so they could plane a surprise attack.

They were so absorbed in there work that they didn't notice the door open, or that someone had just entered the room.

"What's ya doin?" came a happy sweet voice that only belongs to.

"EMILY!" shouted Botan and Keiko as they jumped into her arms, knocking her to the floor.

"YOUR AWAKE!" they shouted again as Emily tried to get away from the over happy teens.

"I won't be for long if you two don't get off me" Emily stressed as she tried to squirm her way out.

"Sorry" they both said as they jumped up leaving Emily on the floor.

"Thanks" she muttered as she sat up, just as a hand was held in front of her face.

She looked and say Kurama with a smile on his face. Emily raised an eye brow and took his head. Kurama pulled Emily off the floor, and when Emily had herself steadied she titled her head and said "Are you on drugs?"

-Anime fall-

"What?" Emily said with a shrug.

"You never change so you?" came a smooth voice from the head of the table.

"Nope, King I don't" She answered with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Yusuke asked with his hands behind his head "Incase you forgotten in about a week we are going to be under attack." He added glancing at her.

"I'm fully aware" Emily answered walking over to the table. "I'm just full of energy, that week nap really did me some good." She added looking over the plan on the table.

"A surprise attack won't work" Emily said picking up the paper.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms.

"Because he already knows what we have planed." Emily said in a more serious voice.

Everyone just looked at her. "And how do you know?" Yusuke stressed walking towards her. "You have been asleep for a week" he added making a swing at her, which she dodged like it was nothing and walked over to Kurama.

"Simple, he has been watching us" she said jumping on Kurama shoulders as the gang just looked at her like she was crazy.

She then jumped again into the air; she grabbed something in mid air and fell back to the floor. She landed in front of Kurama, who had a curious look on his face.

"And what was the purpose of that?" Hiei asked in his cold voice.

"This" Emily said unfolding her hand, which held a green bug like creature. It had long ears, and a skinny body, with small wings. It fit nicely in the palm of her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara asked a bit freaked out.

"It's a spy bug" Keiko said simply.

-Anime fall-

"What kind of name is that?" Yusuke demeaned as the bug tried to fly away.

Emily caught its wings and held it to her face as she said. "We don't know what they are really so we just called them that. If you befriend them, or blackmail them, they can be quite useful in gathering information."

"Interesting, I have heard of them, but I have never seen one myself" Kurama stated looking more closely at the bug.

"How come we didn't sense it?" Yusuke asked a bit annoyed.

"Because you're an idiot," the bug said in a surprisingly nice female voice.

"AAA" Kuwabara screamed "IT TALKS" he added jumping in Yusuke's arms.

"Baka" Yusuke hissed as he dropped him on the floor.

"Yes I can talk, I can do a lot more if missy here would let my wings go" it said again in an annoyed voice.

Hiei smirked and unsheathed his sword. "I also have head of these creatures, they aren't what they seen, trued they can send back images to the person or demon that controls them, but they also have another form." His cold voice danced though the bug's ears as Hiei held the blade of his sword to the bug's wings.

"W-what are you doing?" it asked in a scared voice.

"Tell us who sent you and I might left you live." Hiei hissed.

"I don't know his name, but he had pricing silver eyes, he said that he was going to kill my little brother, if I didn't follow you here and spy on you." It said it voice shaken.

"Brother?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama asked looking at the bug like creature.

"Yes, this isn't my true form; it's just easer to gather information." It said as a puff of smoke appeared.

When it cleared a young woman around 13 stood. She had long green hair and sea green eyes. She wore a long green dress that had two slits up the sides. On her back where two mall silver wings that Emily still had a hold of.

"You just a little girl" Yusuke said looking at her up and down.

"Little girl I'm 113-years-old thank you very much" she stated crossing her arms.

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled "Somehow I'm not as shock as I should be" he added waving his hand.

"So why couldn't we sense her?" Kuwabara asked stretching his head.

The young woman smiled and said "because I don't have any sprit energy"

"How can that be?" Kurama asked trying to figure her out.

"Because she is a cousin to the fairies, a Fairix" Emily answered taking out a rope and tying her wings together. "And like fairies they can't do much when their wings are tied together." Emily added walking in front of the fairy cousin.

The girl huffed and sat on the floor.

"So how did Emily know she was here?" Kuwabara asked still confused.

"Because I saw here when I entered the room" Emily stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what are we going to with her?" Yusuke asked

"Keep her there is really nothing else we can do." Keiko said walking over to the fairy cousin.

"But she if she is sending back information to whoever" Yusuke stated taking a step towards here "We need to get rid of her" her add as he was about to grab at her when Emily stepped in front of her.

"You touch one hair on her head and I'll castrate you" Emily hisses glaring at the hanyou.

Yusuke backed off slowly and stood behind Keiko.

"There is nothing she can do now, her wings are what send back the information, and since they are bound together, Tatanko isn't getting anymore information." Botan stated walking next o the girl.

"Didn't she say he had her brother" Kurama asked looking at the girl.

"She he does, and if I don't get the information he wants then he will kill him. My brother is only 100-years-old, that is about 10 in your years." The girl pleaded with them.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Keiko asked putting her finger on her chin.

"He won't kill him" Emily said turning to the girl. "He can't, because as soon as his life is threatened he will create a barrier that is impossible to break. Even for someone under the control of the Shadow." She added with a smile.

"I didn't know that" She said looking down at the floor.

"I know, only I knew" Emily said in a soft voice.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Hiei asked putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Give her a room, and some food." Emily said helping the girl up.

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked "How can you trust her?" he added with anger.

Emily glared at him and said "Because she has a good heart, and as I said before, she can't do much when her wings are bound. All of her magic is in her wings; she is just like a human now"

"Oh" Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"So what is your name?" Botan asked with a kind smile.

"Perizada" the girl answered in a low voice.

"Perizada, what a cool name" Kuwabara said as Botan glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Botan take Perizada to a spare room." The king said with a kind voice.

The girl glanced up at him and smiled, as Botan lead her out of the room.

"What does Perizada mean?" Kurama asked Emily as the door shut.

"Fairy born, that named is given when a Firix mates with a Fairy, that is why her wings are so small, and why her eyes a sea green instead of forest green like her hair." Emily explained.

"So it's like marring your first cousin?" Yusuke asked a bit disturb.

"No, they are distance cousins, and are not will like by the fairies." Emily answered in a sad tone. "More then likely her parents where killed when she was young and that was name the people in her village gave her. A parent would never named there child that name." She added looking at the door.

"Poor girl" Keiko said with a sad tone.

* * *

That night Emily was up in her room going over the plan they came up with after Perizada was found out.

'_I don't think we can beat him like this, there is only one way. I have to trapped him and kill him myself. Keiko and Botan are equal in power and the boys are no where near the power level of Tatanko when the Shadow takes him over.'_

Emily looked up from the paper and walked over to her double door crystal glass window and looked out. The moon was full and it's like peered though her window making her glow like an angle.

She placed her hand on the window '_This has been the life I always wanted, I learned how to trust people, to love people, and maybe even to fall in love'_ Emily shot her head up as a cetin red head popped in her head.

"Oh My Good God, I did not just think that, how the hell can I be in love with him when I only met him 3 weeks ago, and one of those weeks I was out cold." Emily lectured herself as her turned around and put her back on the window.

Emily shook her head and looked at the piece of paper again. "Total Destruction" she mumbled as a knock came on the door.

She sighed and walked towards the door folding the paper as she went. Just as she was going to opened the door she but the paper in her pocket and opened the door.

"Kurama?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I was just wondering how you where feeling." He stated letting himself in her room.

"I'm fine" she said shutting the door. "Nothing to worry about." She added with her back to the door.

"That's just it, I am worried. I have so much back on earth, my mother, my step-father and my step-brother. If we lose here they will all die." He said in a serious voice.

Emily sighed and said in a low voice "We will not lose, even if I have to die, well will not lose."

Kurama looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What are you planning?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"I'm planning what is needed to win." She said in a very low and serious voice.

"Sacrifice yourself?" Kurama asked also very seriously.

"If you are not willing to put your life, or even give your life to save the worlds, then why are you here?" Emily snapped her eyes flashing a red color.

Kurama was not surprised by what she said, true he was willing to give his life to win this fight, but he was thinking more about Emily life then anything.

Even since he banged into her 3 weeks ago, she has been on his mind. She was different from the other girls he met, different from Botan.

But it was a good different, and he didn't want to lose her when he hasn't gotten a real chance to get to know her.

"Emily I know that you would give you life to save the worlds, but are you doing it out of duty or out of revenge?" Kurama asked looking at her in the eyes. Those same eyes that looked at him with hate when he killed her sisters so long ago.

Emily opened her door and said in a sharp, serious, and sad voice "both"

Kurama took this as his time to leave; as he passed her he stopped and said in a low voice so she could hear. "Are you sure?" and with that he left.

Emily shut her door and put her head agents it. '_He can't understand. I'm doingt this so all of you can life your lives, graduate from high school, go to college, and some day get married and have kids. And if that means that I have to give up my life in the process then so be it.'_ Emily lifted her head off the door and walked back over to her window.

* * *

Kurama sat on his windowsill and looked out at the moon. It was different from the moon on earth; this one had no affect on his demon side.

He looked at the picture he held in his hand, and leaned his head back on the wall. '_Why do I keep thinking about her? It's so strange, I heady know her, and yet I can't stop thinking about her. She even planted the idea that I was gay in my mothers head. She got a month of tutoring because she was late. _

_And she is a Hogo of the Makai, and I killed her 18 years ago.'_

"You're a fool" came a cold voice.

"Why do you say that Hiei?" Kurama asked looking towards his bed where Hiei sat, with his arms crossed.

"Because you are obsession over a girl, one that could kill you no less" Hiei answered in his cold voice.

Kurama smirked and looked back out at the moon, "Well then I guess I am a fool."


	12. The Beginning Of The Last, Part 4

**The True World  
****Chapter 12.  
**_**The Beginning of the Last...  
**__**Part 4  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"AAAA"

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE EMIEAN"

"RUN KOENMA"

"Fools"

* * *

Emily head snapped up as she felt a pain in her chest. "Someone has the Emeian" she whispered in shock as she jumped out of her bed and ran out the door, in nothing but her black shorts and tank-top. She ran down the hall until, not caring who she passed or who she woke. 

She turned a corned and did a flip, avoiding Kurama as he passed, she landed on the cold marble floor and sprinted again not bothering to look back.

Kurama turned and watch her run down the hall. Worry came over him as he started to follow her, '_something must have happened' _

Emily ran in the garden, her bare feet smacking on the cold stone floor.

"Yuma!" Emily shouted as she approached the king.

"What is it my Sousui?" He asked looking up from his book as Emily stopped in front of him gasping for air.

"The… Emeian…. Has.. been.. stolen…" she panted out, she was bent over and trying to catch her breath. She may be a Hogo, but she wasn't in the best of shape.

"I am aware that is has happened." He answered in a grave tone; Emily raised an eye brow at him. "And I am not surprised" he added looking into her eyes.

Emily stood there in shock, with out the Emeian she can't the others home to there world, to their home, to their family's. Anger crossed her face she yelled "If you knew, why did you not tell me?"

The king stood up and walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Because then you would have done something stupid, and this is how it is has to be." He answered pulling her into a hug.

Angry teas fell from her eyes as she pushed him away. "The only thing I would have done is send everyone back, and take care of this myself." She hissed with her hands in fist.

"And then what would have done? Your power who be less to none, and Tatanko is forming an army as we speak. It is not just going to be him that will be coming though that gateway." He stressed in a high powerful voice.

Emily looked at him still with angry eyes her fist shook as she spoke in a low sharp voice. "What am I going to tell the other? I just can't say their only why of getting home is in the hands of a madman"

"You will tell then the truth, keeping this from them will only hurt more in the end" He answered in a soft voice as he reached for Emily.

Emily back off and looked at the King with angry, sad, and frustrated eyes. The king sighed and looked passed her. Kurama stood with shocked and angry eyes; he had heard the whole thing.

Emily looked up at the king then turned around, her breath caught in her lungs when her eyes landed on Kurama.

She down cased her eyes as he spoke in a low sharp voice "How much did you hear?"

"Everything" He answered in a serious voice.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Emily asked again in her sharp voice, as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

Kurama turned around and started to walk away "There is nothing I can do, but if you do not tell the others." He stopped and turned his head back. "I will" he then turned his head back and kept on walking, not looking back, just a cold walk out of the garden.

"Fine" was all Emily said as he turned her head to the side letting the rest of her tears fall from her face.

"That boy, you care for him don't you?" The king asked putting a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Emily quickly turned her head towards the King with shocked eyes. "I."

The king smiled and said "You have changed my Sousui"

Emily brushed his hand away and started to walk down the stone path, "I know" she said as she left the garden.

* * *

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted as she jumped up from the table "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TATANKO HAS TAKEN THE EMEIAN?" he added slamming his fest into the table. 

"There is a chance that you won't be able to return to your world, if the Emeian isn't returned." Emily stated in a calm voice.

"DAMN IT… YOU TOLD US…- "I KNOW WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Emily snapped angry in her eyes as she jumped up from the table, sending the chair she was sitting on flying across the floor.

Salience filled the room as shock faces looked upon her.

"Yelling isn't going to solve this" Kurama said in a clam voice as he folder his hand on the table. "We know who took it, and it was expected. We are just going to have to prepare ourselves the best we can." He added looking around the room.

Yusuke sat back down and crossed his arms, Emily looked away and said in a clam voice "We have less then a week left, I suggest you use what is left of your time the best you can, if you need me I'll be in my room." At her last words Emily walked out of the conference room, without a glace back.

The door shut hard, Keiko and Botan flinched at the sound and knew that there Sousui was pissed off.

"She is talking this really bad" Keiko said pushing her chair back and standing up. "Being made at her won't help at all; I know what you are feeling. I have a family to go back to; people I care about are in danger." Keiko turned are and started to walk away. "She will make sure we get back." Keiko added also leaving the room.

* * *

Emily swung her sword with grace, but her movements where off, her mind was too occupied to concentrate on her moves. 

'_He has it,' "_**THAT BASTARD HAS IT!" **Emily screamed letting her sword go, it cut through the air and stuck into her door.

Emily knees hit the flop with a thump, as she put her hands to her head. "How can we stop him now, that jewel will make his power increase 10 fold. And he is already as strong as an S-class demon" She rambled on as tears of frustration ran down her face. "I have no choice now, I have to do it, I have to use it. I'm sorry everyone but the last fight will be mine." She whispered as she slowly lifted herself off the floor.

Outside her door Kurama stood looking at the tip of her blade. "Emily" he mumbled as he put his hand on the door. "What are you going to do?" he asked himself as he heard a window crash. Emily jumped back form the window as a demon like creature broke though her window.

She heard someone trying to get into her room, but the door won't open unless she opens it.

"What do you want?" Emily hissed taking a fighting stance.

"Don't get too worked up there Hogo, I'm just a massager." It said as green slime fell form its mouth and hisses as it hit the floor boards.

Still in a fighting stance she asked in a sharp voice. "And what massage would that be?"

The demon smirked and lifted its claw, it then through something at Emily. She caught it; it was a scroll of some kind. She looked back up at the demon; he just gave her an evil smirk and jumped back out the window.

The banning on the door was loud, there was more then one person there now; Emily pied not need to it and opened the scroll. It was written in their language. Here eyes scanned it over

"Damn it all" Emily swore as she walked over to the door and opened in, making everyone that was behind it fall into her room.

"AAA" they screamed at they hit the floor.

"Having fun?" Emily asked the group of people mangled on the floor.

They jumped up and looked around the trashed room. "What happened in here?" Keiko asked talking a step towards Emily.

"I got a massage" she stated tossing the scroll to Keiko "We have two more nights" she added looking at Kurama, she then pulled her sword out of the door, as Keiko opened the scroll and read it out loud.

'_The time has come for us to settle what was not in the pass. I am here and I have my men, at sun rise on the third moon I will attack. _

_Death Valley will be our battle ground._

_-Shadow-'_

"That bastard is here" Yusuke stressed. "I thought we had another 6 days."

"We did, but now that he has the Emeian his power has increased so much that he didn't need to wait any longer" Emily answered as she walked out of the room.

"Emily" Kurama showed as he ran after her. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the hallway, the gang crowed in her room door.

"Any thing I can to win, what about to Red?" she asked turning her head back around "If you want your mother to live, you must be ready to give everything you got to win" she added her eyes lashing red.

"I will be anything to win, even give my life if that would help." He answered his hands in fist.

"Good answer, tomorrow morning be out side the castle, it is a 2 two walk to Death Valley." She said as she walked away and disappeared down the hall way.

* * *

The next morning the gang stood outside the castle, Emily took something from the king and with a quick bow they where off. 

Now one spoke until 5 hours in.

"So how many demons do to think he has?" Kuwabara he asked looking out into the nothingness.

"I'm not sure, 100, 200, maybe a 1000." Emily answered stooping and looking at the sun.

"Time for lunch" She said taking a set on the dusty ground.

Lunch was quite and soon they where on their way, Yusuke made small take with Keiko, while Botan glance at Kurama once and while.

'_Kurama was the first at her door, and her always seen to catch her when she fells, could Emily be the one he has fallen for over me?" _She asked herself as the sun started to set over the hills.

"Lets stop and make camp; we will start again tomorrow morning." Emily said taking her back pack off her shoulders and sitting down on the ground.

That night Emily lay awake just looking at the sky. "At least it didn't destroy the starts." She said in a soft loving voice.

"I agree" Kurama said sitting next to her

Emily sat up and looked at him "why are you up?" she asked looking at him

"I couldn't sleep, I'm guessing the same is for you?" he asked glancing at her.

"Ya, it takes me a good while before I fall asleep." Emily stated bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Emily why did you help me that day, when I was surrounded by girls?" he asked looking into her hazel eyes.

Emily smirked and looked up at the sky "I don't know, that's just the way I am. And it was it was funny, even tough I'm pretty sure on every one of those girls hitlists." She joked as she looked back to him.

Kurama smiled and looked back up at the stars. "You know, you're the first girl I could take to that wouldn't blush, or get all dazed off when I speak. It's refreshing."

Emily smirked and said "well I'm not like other girls, I never really fell for people because of their looks. I wait until I hear them speak, then I judge them."

Kurama looked back into her eyes and said in a soft voice "So what did you think of me?"

"Well you where nice, gentle, smart, and mysterious" She answered as she led back on the ground.

"You could tell all that just be hearing me speak once" He asked looking down at her.

"Yup, called it a talent I guess." She answered closing her eyes.

It was quite for a bit when Emily asked "Kurama?"

"Yes" he answered looking down at her.

"You will get home and see your family again, and if I die in the process make sure my parents are properly put to rest." She asked sitting up and looking at him was sincere eyes.

Kurama wanted to protest, and tell her she wouldn't die, but after yesterday he wasn't so sure any more. "Sure" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Unknown to them Botan had watched the whole thing; she turned over and let a single tear fall down her face. She was nothing crying over losing Kurama, but over the fact that she knew she was going to lose Emily, again.

* * *

"Lets go" Emily said she ran ahead a bit. 

They walked, and talked, they didn't want to think about the battle ahead even though it was heavy on everyone minds.

Again dusk was here and the sun disappeared behind a hill. Emily stopped on said "Just down the hill is Death Valley, this is your last chance to back down." She turned to the group.

Yusuke smirked and said "HELL NO, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

"YA" Kuwabara added jumping in the air. Hiei just smirked and Kurama gave her a smile.

Keiko and Botan smiled and said "We will go anywhere with you"

"Ok, lets go" Emily said as she through off her back bake, and changing into her Hogo form.

'_This will be the beginning of the last" _Emily though as she and the group walked toward the valley.


	13. Total Destruction

**The True World  
****Chapter 13.  
**_**Total Destruction  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION!"

'_I'm sorry everyone, but this how is should be'_

* * *

Tatanko smirked as she saw the Hogo's and the sprit detectives walk down over the hill, the moon was up. '_Just as I though, they are early' _he thought as he put his hand in the air.

"No point in waiting any longer" he said in an amused voice as the sound of grunts and laughs where hear from behind him. "Go and have some fun, you may kill all but the Makai Hogo, she is mine." He added being his hand down while saying "GO"

* * *

Emily stopped as vibrations hit her feet "Everyone be on guard, looks like Tatanko has sent his welcome party." She stressed as she got into a fighting stance.

"Right" they all said as a heard of demon came into view.

"I would will there be party gifts" Yusuke said with a smirk as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hn" Hiei said with a smirk as he unsheathed his sword.

Kurama summoned his rose whip while Kuwabara summoned his sprit sword. Keiko summoned her staff as Botan pulled out her twin sasis out of her botts.

Emily slowly pulled out her sword as the redish black jewel shown, she twirled it around in her hand as the swarm of demon his them head on.

"SPRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted killing off more then 100 demons.

"ROSE WHIP" Kurama shouted chopping about 50 demons to peaces.

Hiei was flickering in and out killing of demon here and there. Kuwabara was doing his best with his word.

"DARKNESS WATERS!" Keiko shouted sending a stream of black water at the demons, killing about 100.

"SPRIT SLASH!" Botan shouted sending two blades of light shard as a sword into the demons, killing about 50 demons.

Emily spun around killing demons with her sword; she two had a special attack, but that was for someone else.

"HOW MANY DEMON DOES HE HAVE, IT'S LIKE TRYING TO KILL RED AUNTS" Yusuke shouted sending off another sprit gun. "THEY JUST KEEPING COMING AND COMING" he added doing a back flip.

"A GOOD FUCKEN MANY" Emily shouted taking off another demon head.

The battle lasted all throughout the night, and when dawn finally broke the last demon was killed and the valley was once again covered in blood.

Yusuke fall back on his butt, blood running down his arms, and seeping through his pants lags.

Hiei's shirt was torn off, and a gash was across his chest. Kurama cloths were torn, as blood stained the rest.

Keiko had a few stenches on her face, her armors proctored her form their attacks, the same with Botan.

Emily stood in the middle of the filed with just a single cut across her cheek; her armor and sword were covered in blood.

"Good jog, I'm very impressed, I didn't think all of you would survive 1000 demons at once." A deep dark voice called from the other side of the valley.

"1000 demons, I'm pretty sure there were more then that" Yusuke mumbled as he got to his feet.

"Show yourself!"Hiei spat as he flicked the blood off his sword.

"Very well" the voice said again, it sent a chilling shock down Emily spine. '_That'is the same voice'_ she though as a man with peach black long hair and piercing silver eyes appeared in front of her.

He wore black rods and held a sword in his right hand, a sword that Emily knew very well.

"That sword" she started as a barrier was formed around them.

"EMILY!" everyone shouted as they ran to her.

"Damn it all" Yusuke swore as he hit the barrier. "What are we going to do?" he added taking a step back.

Kurama stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, "There is nothing we can do but watch." He answered in a greave voice.

"Damn there is nothing we can do" Keiko said as she put her hands on the barrier.

"That right little Hogo, this last fight will be between the oldest and me." The Shadows said.

"Fine by me" Emily said as she got into a fighting stance. '_That sword, I though I destroyed that 200 years ago'_ she though as she raised her sword in from of her.

He smirked and charged at her, the sound of clashing metle rang though out the valley. Emily glared into his silver eyes as she stringed to keep her footing.

"Nothing less for the strongest" he stated with a smirk.

Emily quickly removed a dagger from her belt and slashed him across the face. Tatanko or the Shadow jumped back on but his hand on his cheek, the warm blood collected on his hand.

He took his hand away and smirked. "Impressive, you are the first to ever draw blood from me" his voice was cold and amused "and it will be the last" he added charging at her again.

Emily blocked his attack, as metal hit metal, the gang just watched as Emily and the Shadow dance around the barrier matching each other move for move, block for block.

Emily twisted her sword around and kicked him in the stomach; he flew back and hit the barrier.

"WOO.. GET HIM EM!" Yusuke shouted with joy.

Emily panted and held her sword as the Shadows rose to his feet. "I underestimated you Hogo" he amused. "But it's time to stop playing" he added putting his hand in to his pocked and pulling out a royal purple jewel.

"The Emeian" Keiko said in shock. "If he uses that Emily will" she stressed as tears formed in her eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke shouted hitting the barrier.

"Damn it all" Emily swore, '_with that sword and that jewel he will be unstoppable, I have no choice, sorry Botan'_ Emily though as a purple mist surrounded the Shadow.

The shadows power when though the roof, as he disappeared and reappeared behind Emily, with one swift kick to her back he spent her into the side of the barrier.

Emily fell to the ground; she used her sword to help her up as she did this the shadow did a spin kick and sent her to the other side of the barrier. She slid on the ground, dust floated around her as she came to a stop. Emily rolled over on her stomach and push herself up as she spit out blood.

"EMILY!" Botan and Keiko shouted as they pounded on the barrier.

Hiei glared at the Shadow, and hated the fact he was helpless to do anything, Yusuke shot his energy of the barrier, but all that it did was be absorbed, Kuwabara tired to cute it with his sprit sword, but nothing was working.

Kurama still had his eyes shut and arms crossed, it would seen that he didn't care, but he was restraining himself, Emily was important to him, more then he first realized.

Emily swung her sword blocking the Shadows attack; she then used what energy she had left to make a series of vanish attacks on him. The clashing sound of metal was all they hear, as Emily and the Shadows flickered in and out.

Emily jumped back and made another attack, the Shadow move his left hand and caught her right arm, him then plunged his show deep in Emily stomach.

Emiyl gasped at the paine, she could feel the iron test of blood in her mouth. "Emily!" she heard as her friends call her name. Emily dropped her sword, the echo of the metal hitting the ground rang though everyone ears.

Kurama's eyes shot opened as the sword hit the grown "No" he said in a low voice.

There he saw Emily emailed on the end of the Shadows sword, "NO!" he shouted as he ran towards the barrier.

Emily heard what Kurama said '_He does care' _she though as she grabbed the shadows sword with her bare hands, blood former around them as she pulled out his sword out of her stomach and jumped back. Emily held her stomach as blood gushed out, she could hardly stand, she was on her last line.

"You're going to die soon, so I have something that might interest you" the Shadow said as he picked up Emily sword, and walked towards her "Be my queen, and you'll live, and I'll spear your friends lives." He finished standing just a foot away from her.

"DON'T DO IT!" Keiko shouted

"PLEASE DON'T, REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE" Botan cried hitting the barrier.

"She wouldn't." Hiei said calmly "She is going to die to end this" he added looking at the fire in Emily eyes, he had hear her last thoughts in her moment of weakness.

Emily smirked as she hissed in a hate ridden voice "Never, you will die even if I should die"

With that said Emily jumped into the aire as a redish black light surrounded her. "Shanean toakoe, da, myleaone" she spoke in her lost language as the light increased and filled the barrier.

"What is this?" The Shadow hissed as he cover his eyes from the light.

"My true power, my forbidden power, TOTAL DISTRUCTION," she shouted moving her hands until they where in front of her. As soon as she did this, black fire, water and pure light formed in her hands.

Botan and Keiko gasped, and quicly shouted "We Have To Get away NOW!" Keiko grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara while Botan tried to grabbed Kurama, Hiei was already gone.

"We Have to Go!" Botan rushed

"No I can't leave her" He snapped.

"Now" She hissed as she grabbed his arms and disappear, she reappeared 200 mils away from the barrier.

"What's going on?" Yusuke hissed annoyed at what Keiko done.

"She used it" Keiko cried, hugging into Yusuke.

"Used what" Kuwabara asked looking at the barrier that was full of different lights, that only seen to be a small dot now

"Her most powerful and most dangerous attack, Total destruction" Botan answered in a grave tone.

"And that is?" Hiei snapped.

"Death to anyone with in a 100 miles diameter, including herself" Botan answered tears falling from here eyes.

The words struck Kurama hard, he started to run but Hiei flickered in front of him.

"Don't be a fool" Hiei hissed at his friend.

"She'll die" Kurama snapped.

"She already knew that, and she was planning this from the start." Hiei hissed back.

"But I .. can't let her go" Kurama shouted as tears formed in his eyes, "I love her" he added softly.

* * *

Inside the barrier Emily smirked as she said "you're dead shadow" as the blast of energy was released for her hands and hit the shadow.

He screamed bloody murder as the barrier filled up and exploded, whipping out anything with in a 100 mile radius.

'_I'm sorry Botan I know I promised I wouldn't use it, but I hade no choice." _Emily though as she was surrounded in gold light, the Emeian and her sword appeared in front of her. "Time to go" she said to her sword with sadness in her voice.

"Not quite" came a familiar voice, as king Yuma appeared in front of her.

"Yuma" Emily said shocked "What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned back to her human form.

She was wearing a whit dress that fitter her like a natural blanket, a red band around her head.

"You have done the one thing that could save this world, you gave up your life to save the worlds. And for that I will use my power to send you back to earth, where you will continue to life your peaceful life." He said with a smile. "But you will lose your memories." He added in a sad tone.

Emily smiled and said "I'm sure I well get them back in time, My parents?" She asked hopeful.

"You my see them before you go, but I do not have the power to bring them back." He stated in a heart full way. "I only have enough power to send you back." He added with a sad smile.

"I understand" Emily said with a bow of her head.

Yuma kissed her softly on the cheek and disappeared.

"Emily-Ann?" a woman's voice said.

Emily quickly turned around, and smiled as she ran and jumped into her mother's arms. "Mother" she whispered.

"I have been watching you" She said stroking her daughter hair.

"So have I" a deep male voice said.

"Daddy" Emily cried hugging into him.

"Emmy, you made us very proud." He stated putting an are around his wife.

"I'm sorry" Emily said pulling back from her parents and looking at them.

"Don't be, it was meant to happen, but we will always be there watching over you" her mother said as she hugged her one last time.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurama screamed as the barrier exploded and every in a 100 mile radius was gone, all was left was a creator.

Kurama fell to his knees, Keiko cried into Yusuke chest, Botan turned her head away as salience tears ran down her face.

Yuma appeared in front of them and said "Here" all eyes turned to him as Botan and Keiko ran to him and said "What happened to Emily?"

"She will be as she has always been" He answered "It is time for all of you to go back to your own worlds; I thank you very much for what you have done." He held up the Emeian and in a flash of purple light the gang was in back at the temple where all began.

The Emeian was back on it's allurer, but what shocked them most was that Emily sword was embedded into the marled floor, blood stained it's blade as a trail of blood was on the floor. Just like it was before they left, before Emily used the Emeian to take them to the first World.

"I don't understand" Keiko said as she walked over to the swords. "It was like she never left at all." She added looking at the Emeian.

Yusuke walked over to her and hugged and said "It's time to go"

Kurama was the last to leave, as the kings worlds danced in his head

"She will be as she has always been" Kurama whispered as he took one last look at Emily sword and walked away without a second look. '_You're out there, I just have to find you again'_ he though as the golden sun of the Makai reached his eyes.


	14. Remembering You

**The True World  
****Chapter 14, Epilogue.  
**_**Remembering You  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the gang returned from the world, and two weeks of Emily benign missing. No-one knew where she live in the first place so finding her house was a difficult task. And especially when no-one know what her parent's names are.

Yes they did know her last name but it was not listen in any phone book, or directory in the area.

Kurama had did however do as Emily asked, he made a monument for her parents in the garden of Genkai temple.

When Kurama had returned home, the first thing his mother asked him was where Emily was.

Kurama had told his mother that she was staying at her aunt's house, and that she will be here for while until everything was straiten out with her parents death.His mother understood and didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

Kurama was walking to school with his head stuck in a book, Koenma had send them on a mission last night and he didn't get in until late, and he had a adv, chem. test first class.

He was not paying much need to anything around him, but he still was quite aware was what was going on, well so he though.

CRASH.. BANG.. "DAMN IT ALL!" came a familiar female voice.

Someone had banged into Kurama, who was curtly on top on him, while Kurama text book was on his face.

'_That voice' _he though as the weight lifted off him. "I'm really sorry; I'm just really really late for school… Miss Fleet is going to kill me, then brine me back to clean up the mess" the voice mumbled on.

Kurama took the text book of his face; he was shock to see a very familiar bark brown haired, hazeled eyed girl standing over him with her hand out.

"Emily?" he whispered forgetting that he was on the ground.

"Wha? Something wrong?" she asked while raising an eye brow.

Kurama snapped out of his daze and took her hand. The girl pulled him up and gave him a strange look.

"Have we met before?" she asked taking back her hand and looking into his green eyes.

"I was just going to ask you the same question" Kurama said with a sad smile. '_She doesn't remember, so that's what Yuma meant.'_

She looked at her watch and screamed "FUCK!... I'm sorry, really I am, but I have to get going or I'm going to be touring for the rest of my life" She then ran off but stopped and said "By the way I'm Emily, what's your name red?"

Kurama sweat dropped for a second but shoot it off as he said in a soft voice "Your name sounds nice, like something old that is now new." The girl blushed a bit and turned around "as for red, I would like to be called Shuichi" he added picking up his text book.

Emily stood there thinking over the name. '_Shuichi, I have head that name before, and that guy looks a lot like the man I always see in my dears.'_ She though as she glance back over her shoulder. '_The red hair, the green eyes that is full of mystery, and history. I have seen them before' _

"I like red better" Emily called as she ran off towards her school.

Kurama watched her run off and sighed "Red sounds better, you never chanced" he said out loud as he headed for his school.

* * *

Emily sat in school that day with nothing but Red on her mind. '_I know I have seen him before, it's there but every time I seem to get it, it just slips away. It's like a lost memory, if mom was still around she would know what to do,' _she though as a ruler was slammed across her desk.

Emily jumped and looked at the teacher. "Hello Mr. Tatatk, how are you this fine day?" Emily said in a nervous voice as an anime pressure point came out on his head.

"Miss Walsh this is the third time this class you have spaced out, what is so important that is disrupting your leaning." He asked with strain.

Emily leaned back in her chair and said "That sir, is really non of your concern"

"Miss Walsh" his voice was a bit softer now "I know what you gone though this year, but your parents wouldn't like the fact you are slacking off" he added even softer.

Emily flinched as an image of blood socken walls, rain, and a gentle hug came into her head. '_What the hell was that' _she though as she felt her anger rise. "YOU SIR!" she yelled as she pushed back her chair "HAVE NO IDEA!" he screamed as she stormed out of the class room, leaving a very shock teacher and class mates behind.

Emily ran, she didn't know where but she kept on running.

She passed by a shop just down from the mall she stopped as an image came into her head.

"_I looked around but all I saw was a group of girls. I stretched my head and though I mush be losing it. I shrugged it off and started why around the extremely large group of girls. Some I notice where from my school. Strange, I wonder what they are looking at. _

_Me being curious as I am, believe me it has gotten me in trouble a few time, pushed my though the large group of girls to see what cough their interest. It took me a good 3 minutes to get through; whatever they are looking at must be someone or something important._

_As I moved aside the last girl, my mouth hit the floor "Red?" I asked in shock. _

_He sighed in relief when he saw me, and in a flash he was by my side. "There you are I have been looking al over for you" he said in a kind voice, that sent a shiver down my spine._

"_Umm, yea" I answered, trying to figure out what the hell he was getting on with._

_He looked at me in the eyes, and they said it all, a plea of help was plastered all over them. I smirked this could be fun._

"_Sorry hun, I took a detour to the mall, there was this jacket that was screaming me name." I said in a seductive voice as I ran my finger down his chest, It was hard, I'm guess he's built. _

_I tint of red came across his face, as the girls around him gasped. If I didn't have to pretend that I was into him I would have fell to the ground laughing._

_He linked his arm with mine and left the group of girls. That surprisingly made a walkway for us."_

Emily held her head as the image faded, "_I don't' understand, I only met that guy today."_ Emily started to run again, to where she didn't know she ended up at a one story house.

'_This house'_ she though as she walked up the steps to the front door. She touched it and ran her hand down the door until it touch the door knob. She turned the knob, it was locked. '_Why am I not surprised?' _she asked herself as she walked towards the back of the house where she saw a back door.

She walked over to it and hit the door just above the handle, she then turned it and pushed the door opened '_How did I know that?'_ she wonder as she walked into the house.

There was nothing in the house, sheets covered everything, as an strange small linger in the air.

"This place" she whispered as she walked though house touching everything as she passed. "Was my home" she added talking a seat in the living room on one of the sheet covered couches.

"I remember being happy, sad, mad, frustrated, and angry here. This is where they died." Emily said out loud as she spotted a silver picture frame. She walked over to it and picked it up; she turned it over and gasped.

In the frame was a picture of her on the first day of high school, with her mother and father.

Tears ran down her face as the lost memory of her discovery of her parents brutal death came into her head. Everything form the blood, the voice, and running to "Kurama" she whispered.

"That boy, Shuichi, no Kurama helped me though it all, everything" she rambled on as more lost memories raced through her head.

Her meager with the Makai Hogo, going to Koanma's, talking to Kurama mother, and plating the idea that he was gay in her head. And the last battle she had, she killed the Shadow, saw her parents on last time and was sent back to earth to live a peaceful live once again.

Tears streamed down her face as images of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko , Botan and Kurama flashed in her head.

"I remember what I was missing" she whispered as she looked around the house. "I was missing them" she added running out of the house with the picture frame still in her hand.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he walked out of his school; all he could think about was Emily. It was her, but it was the girl he met a month ago, before she knew she was a Hogo and had to save her home world and the three worlds she help create.

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke yelled from the gateways of his school.

Kurama sighed again as he approached his hanyou friend. "Another mission I presume?" he stated more the asked.

"Will something like that" he said with a sly grin.

Kurama raised an eye brow at him as if to say what's-up? Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and said "Common" Yusuke grabbed Kurama arms and dragged him to the back ally way of Kurama school, where a portal was waiting for them.

Yusuke pushed Kurama into the portal them jumped in himself.

Kurama landed on the floor Koenma office with grace, while Yusuke fell on his ass. "Damn things" He muttered as the sound of laughter filled the air from the rest of the gang in front of them. Will except for Hiei who just stood to the side with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke stood up and rubbed his butt, Kurama just sweat dropped at his friend's actions.

"Yo Koenma, I got Kurama like you asked." Yusuke said with an amused voice, Kurama didn't know quit why.

The laughter stopped as Koenma emerge from the behind Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara. "A, Kurama nice of you to join us I have something to tell you, no, something to show you." He said in a happy voice.

Kurama stood with a confused look as Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara took a step back and to the side. He was shock to see standing with a smile on her face, Emily, with her school uniform on.

"Hey red, how are you on this fine day" she said with a laugh as she titled her head to the side.

Kurama eyes soften as he walked towards her and said "a side from being chased by crazy fan girls, I'm great and yourself"

Emily smirked and said "Aside from remember my whole life in just one day I say.." she stopped and looked at him, then ran and jumped into his arms.

Kurama was a little shock by her actions.

Everyone was looking at them with smiles on their faces, will you know Hiei a smirked was just as good.

Emily looked up at him and said "I'm just peachy"

Kurama chuckled at her comment and looked deep in her eyes, as he said "I though I lost you"

Emily giggled "Never" she said as she pressed her lips on his, for a sweet loving kiss.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone cheered as the two pulled apart.

Emily looked up at Kurama and smirked "You know, now you can prove to your mother that you're not gay" she said with mystic in her voice.

-Anime fall-

"What?" Emily asked as Kurama recovered and put his arms around her again.

"Nothing" he said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I Hope You All Enjoyed My Story.**

**I Would Like To Take This Time To Thank Everyone Who read This, and for thoes you that where so kind as to review.**


End file.
